Naruto BloodEdge
by Element-OverLord
Summary: Synopsis:No One Knows About Ragna's Parents & His Past BEFORE Being Founded By Cecilia,But...What If He Was A Neglected & Forsaken Naruto That Ran Away?...The Answer:Konoha Is PWNED & OWNED. Adopted/ReMaked From Haseo55's Story.
1. 0:The Return Of The Abandoned

**Naruto BloodEdge**

**CrossOver/X-Over:_Naruto & BlazBlue._**

**Synopsis:_No One Knows About Ragna's Parents & His Past BEFORE Being Founded By Cecila,But...What If He Was A Neglected & Forsaken Naruto That Ran Away?...The Answer:Konoha Is PWNED & OWNED. Adopted/ReMaked From Haseo55's Story:'Naruto The BloodEdge'._**

**Time-Set:**Before The Uchiha Masacre-To-Between The 4th Great Shinobi War & After Continuum Shift EXTEND.

**Pairing:**Ragna/Naruto X Harem:Rachel,Kokonoe,Platinum/Luna,Noel,Mu,Nu,Lambda,Saya,Makoto,Nirvana/Ada,Taokaka,Tsubaki,Cecila,Litche Faye-Ling,Kasumi/Ragna-Naruto's Sister & Female Kyubi/Kurama.  
JinXShion.  
HakumenXHinata.  
JubeiXPhantom/Nine/Konoe.  
Arakune/Lotte CarmineXAmaru.  
CarlXHanabi.  
BangX¿?.

**DISCLAIMER:_Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. BlazBlue Is Of Ark System Works._**

**NOTE:These Are Some Points That You Must Knew BEFORE Reading This,So That They're NO FLAMES & CRITIC Reviews.**  
**1)_That Kyubi/Kurama Was Sealed Inside Naruto's Twin Sister,So That Means That Naruto Is Neglected By Konoha In Favor Of His Sister. Then At Age 7,He Runs Away From Konoha & Goes Through The 'Unknown World' & Gets To The Cathedral Where He Meets With Cecila,Jin/Hakumen & Saya & He Gets Adopted Into The 'Family'. By The Way,That Means That He,Jin/Hakumen & Saya AREN'T Related By Blood._**  
**2)_The Relationship Between Ragna/Naruto & The Black Beast Is Like The One That Canon/Actual Naruto Haves With Kurama/Kyubi In The Manga...Only That The Beast Is ASLO A BIG Pervert. (Even GREATER Than Jiraiya...LOL,XD)._**  
**3)_About Nu/Lambda Being Alive,Well,On Her Page Of The BlazBlue Wiki,It's Confirmed That She Can Repair Herself From Fatal/Mortal/Extreme Wounds Like When She Repaired Herself From Noel's Astral Finish In Calamity Trigger,So She COULD Have Survived Some WEAK Attacks From Hazama,Plus...Who DIDN'T Want Her To Live In The Game & Finally This IS FanFiction,PLUS,On Her Wiki Page,There Says That After The Credits Hazama & Relius Talks About Something And Says:"It's amazing how she can regenerate just by will!",Hinting That Nu Is STILL Alive._**

**Prolouge/Chapter 0:_The Return Of The Forsaken_**

**/Border Between The Elemental Nations & The 'Unknown World':Ship:Actual Time.\**

_(...It's been a long time since I last saw that place;It's been so long since I ran away from those fucking parents of mine...They always treated me like a monster,just as everyone else turned their backs on me...everyone except for 9 people:Itachi Nii-Chan,Mikoto Kaa-Chan,Yamato Nii-Chan,Shizune Nee-Chan,Hayate Nii-San,Yugao Nee-Chan,Kotetsu Nii-San,Izumo Nii-San and her...the woman I first loved...)_Those were the throughs of one man as he looks beyond the boat as it wakes it's way to the elemental nations.

The man had silver-white spiky hair;his left eye was of a teal color and his right a red color. He wears a vibrant red sleeveless jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black sleeveless shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right & left arms are prosthetic after having lost one when he was younger and the other one in a extreme battle respectevely. He also wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots and carries a big broadsword tied at his waist. He is Ragna The BloodEdge,An SS-Class Criminal with a large bounty of trillons enough to buy an entire continent just as pay-off ALL of Tsunade debts she owes due to her lost in gambling for years. Aslo he is the heir of the 'Unseen' hero named 'BloodEdge' and the weilder of an 'Illegal' Azure Grimoire named the 'BlazBlue' as finally the container of the Black Beast,a beast even far stronger than any life-form of the planet and that ALMOST destroyed the world. _(I remember like it was yesterday...when they went to far.)_

**-"HMM...SO,WHAT ABOUT IT?. ARE YOU GONNA CRY AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS OR WHAT?. YOU DIDN'T IT BEFORE,SO YOU'RE GONNA DO IT NOW!. PATHETIC."**A dark & scary voice tolded Ragna making him sigh at the voice of the Black Beast,or Gankoutsou,as Ragna called him,who is a good friend of Ragna...if It WASN'T for the fact that it was more vicious as an even BIGGER pervert than Jiraiya.

_(No...It's just that has happened a LOT after I went away,so I'm thinking,Do they remember me now?. Or they have STILL forgotten me?,or,What would have happened if I didn't runned away?.)_Ragna explained to his friend who stood silent a few moments before answering:

**-"WELL,I CANNOT BLAME YA ON THAT,BUT STILL,YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL OF GETTING AWAY FROM THEM. IF NO THEN,ALL THE TRAVELS,FRIENDSHIPS AND LOVES THAT YOU HAD WON'T HAVE HAPPENED,HAZAMA WOULD HAVE DESTROYED THE WORLD,AND FINALLY,YOU WOULD STILL BE A VIRGIN,HAH."**The beast grineed at the last part as it container blushed and began to answer with a LOT of slutters much to It's amusement.

-"Hey,Good guy!" Came a female voice from behind that stopeed the previous conversation.

-"Oh hey Tao,you know that I have a name." Spoke Ragna.

The girl had tan skin,long blond hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip;she wore beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms she also wears a pair of unusually-designed high-heel boots,a hood appears to conceal her facial features all that can be seen are a pair of red beady eyes and an ever constant toothy grin. She is Taokaka,a respected warrior of the Kaka clan and the most 'Strongest' of them.

-"Ok Rawgna,so...What are you _*meow*_doing?." Tao spoke again.

-"First,It's Ragna not Rawgna,ok Tao and I'm just doing a little reminiscence." Answered Ragna.

-"You should focus more on our task,instead of that Ragna-Kun." The voice of a young girl spoke.

Both Ragna and Tao turned their heads to see 3 figures approaching them.

-"Hello shorty short,bunny lady and _*meow*_mask person too." Said Tao.

-"When are you going to stop calling us with those horrible nick names,Luna is not happy being called short,so I order you to stop!." The girl know as Luna yelled at Tao.

-"Luna,calm down,please." Begged a voice of a boy named Sena.

-"Sorry,Sena but Luna is furious at being called by names like everyone else. Isn't that right Hakumen-San,Rachel-San." Spoke Luna to the persons next to her.

Luna was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining. A pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is an orange-blond,length-wise,reaching her ankles and tied up in 2 long ponytails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils. But right now she's wearing her cloak,her eyes are overshadowed,showing only her mouth,and she carries her weapon covered with belts and a black bag. Her cloak covers her whole body,and is a cream color. She is in reality named Platinum The Trinity,yet she have 3 personalities,a short-tempered girl named Luna,a polite & calm boy named Sena & the last one being Trinity,1 of the Six Heroes that defeated Gankoutsou,but that one wasn't able to get out withour some...'conditions'.

The man know as Hakumen was wearing semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakama present,ballooning pants common in samurai. His long bright blue hair is tied at the parts of his armor had some crimson eyes with slit,also he has a completely white mask,which is a two horned helmet with no features or visor,appearing to have no face at all.

Rachel is a young vampire girl with pale skin,long blonde hair tied into 2 pigtails with black ribbons,and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket,red ribbon bow tie,a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress,another red cross on her shawl and bottom half,high heeled black boots with a red cross,and a red ribbon on her left ankle.

-"Hmm..." Was all Hakumen said.

-"Remind me why the 3 of you are here." Questioned Ragna.

-"Because the grimalkin asked us to watch you." Answered Hakumen.

-"As if I need you to baby sit me." Ragna said back at Hakumen.

-"Come on Rawgna _*meow*_,cat person is really worried about you." Said Tao.

-"I suppose so,the 5 years I trained under him he became a father figure to me,I wonder how Jubei-Sensei is doing." Said Ragna.

-"You don't need to be worried about Jubei,you of all people should know it by know." Said Rachel.

-**"The princess is right,criminal. Or is just that you need someone to remember you EVERYTHING?."**Said Nago with Gii agreeging.

-_"YEAH,so what's up with you memory,savage."_Gii said before he & Nago sceamed in pain as Rachel began to 'Punish' them.

-"Shut up the both of you,or do you want to get a new record in estiring?. Or maybe I should make Ragna punish you both AGAIN?." Rachel treathened as the 2 servants paled and looked at Ragna only to get MORE fear as he looked at them with a bloodtristhy grin that could make even Hazama shit himself of fear.

Meanwhile Hakumen,Taokaka & Luna looked with a HUGE sweatdrop at the scene in front of them,but still they couldn't help but fell pity for the 2 servants.

-_*As temping that sounds,I'm afraid that you don't have time for that since It's not a part of the mission.*_

Their little conversation was suddenly interrupted by a small sound,Ragna the pulled out a small screen from his coat.

-"What do you want,Kokonoe?,I'm not in the mood." Asked Ragna.

-_*Well,someone seems to be in a bad mood,anyway I just called to inform you about Tager,Makoto and Noel's mission.*_Answered Kokonoe on the other side of the screen.

-"Well,how did it go?." Said Ragna.

-_*It was a total failure,The NOL bases were deserted and all records were wiped clean,we couldn't find anything of use to were the current base at the Elemental Nation is located.*_Said Kokonoe.

-"Darn it,finding them now is going to be a really huge pain in the ass." Exclaimed Luna.

-"Indeed,Terumi is not one who would let loose ends to a plan,specially since the Beast almost anithilated him the last time they both fought as freeing the Child Of The Azure from his control." Spoke Hakumen.

-_*Dad,Tsubaki and Jin were also looking at other places that may help out while training but they haven't reported back,also you may what to also gather info on you side on strange events.*_Said Kokonoe.

-"Strange events?." Asked Sena.

-_*Well,It's that the elemental Nations is not really know for there advanced technology,Ragna-Kun.*_She spoke.

-"You couldn't have sayed it better." Spoke Ragna. **-"AGREED,PAL."**Gankoutsou agreeded.

-_*I would make contact when we find something;also,you would reach the elemental nations tomorrow morning so I suggest all of you get a good night rest. Oh,by the way,Carl,Bang,Lambda & Valkenhayn are gonna appear as your reinforciments tomorrow.*_Spoke Kokonoe and with that the transmission faded.

-"_*Meow*_Now that she mentions it,Tao is sleepy." Tao said.

-"Well,we may need to be on all of our senses tomorrow so let's go." Said Rachel.

**+SomeTime Later:Ragna's Dream/Memory/FlashBack:5 Years After The K.A./Kyubi Attack.+**

_-"Failure."_

_-"Reject."_

_-"The Hokage is probably ashamed of having a son like you."_

_Naruto sighed as he listened to the whispers of the villagers. It was the same every day,ever since it was discovered he couldn't access his chakra coils,preventing him from ever becoming a ninja. No one,not even Tsunade,could explain why. The coils were perfectly developed and Naruto's chakra was flowing through them at a normal rate. Yet,Naruto couldn't access an ounce of his chakra. This resulted in the villagers looking at him as a mockery of his father,the Yondaime Hokage,Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki._

_What made it worse was that his own parents seemed disappointed in the fact that Naruto could never be a ninja. So,they began to focus their time on Katsumi,Naruto's twin sister & the actual Jinchuriki of the Kyubi No Yoko,who can access her chakra. Not only that,but she was a prodigy. She soaked up every technique like a sponge. The villagers all loved her. They would praise her for being the prodigy of the Hokage. Sadly she became arrogant as a result,believing that she was above everyone else._

_-"Hey,Naruto!. Get over here!."_

_Oh yeah,she also believed that Naruto existed solely to be her servant._

_Naruto sighed as he walked over to his sister. -"What is it?."_

_The reddish-blonde girl smacked him. -"Don't speak to me like that,you reject!. Carry my bag!."_

_Taking Katsumi's bag,Naruto fell into step behind her. They soon arrived home,where Katsumi took her bag back and went into her innocent angel act. -"We're home,Kaa-Chan!."_

_Kushina came out of the kitchen. -"Welcome home. Supper will be ready soon."_

_And so with that Katsumi went to her room,while Naruto followed Kushina back into the kitchen. -"Anything I can do to help,Kaa-San?."_

_Kushina smiled at him. -"Yes,Naruto-Kun. Could you cut the carrots?."_

_Unlike Minato and Katsumi,Kushina treated Naruto like he was part of the family. The two had a close bond and Kushina was probably the only reason Naruto didn't sink fully into depression and/or thinked about running away. Naruto had no friends. Katsumi stole away all his friends by feeding them lies,lies that made him seem like a bad person. It was the same with the villagers. She would blame him for every prank played,even though it was Katsumi herself who did the pranks._

_Even Minato believed the lies that Katsumi would spin. The only persons who questioned her sincerity was Kushina,Mikoto,Itachi,Sasune,Kotetsu,Izumo,Hayate,Yugao,Shizune & Yamato as she could never provide conclusive proof that Naruto did anything. It was always down to Katsumi's word versus Naruto's. So,Kushina never punished Naruto nor Katsumi,since no one could actually be blamed. Minato did try to punish Naruto a few times,but Kushina stopped him,pointing out the same fact that there was no conclusive evidence against Naruto._

_Minato would give her a look. -"Do you not trust your own daughter?."_

_Kushina would shoot back with, -"Do you not trust your own son?."_

_Naruto got out the items he needed to cut the carrots. This was one of the times he was fully at peace. Helping his mother make supper. -"So,what are we making?."_

_-"Homemade chicken soup."_

_Naruto smiled. He loved his mom's cooking,no matter what she made._

**/..Later...\**

_Naruto was walking down the hallway on the upper floor of the mansion going outside to get some air until he heard voices. He walked closer and quietly to the edge of the stairs and heard two people that he detested talking about him and from what he was hearing the two people were his 'so called parents' and they were talking about him he leaned his head ever so slightly to get peek into the room to see them talking to each other._

_-"Kushina,I don't think we should teach Naruto anything. I think the pride of being our son & those pranks might be influencing him."_

_-"I think you are right Minato,I've seen him and he kind-off scares me. He seems so emotionless and when he gets hurt he never cries about it he doesn't even hiss when he gets a scrap." She said FINALLT beliving Katsumi's lies since she had a Kage Bunshin,which was henge'd as Naruto,play a prank in front of her._

_Minato nodded and said, -"Not only that but he doesn't have your bloodline to suppress the biju inside Katsumi,HELL,he doesn't even aceess his chakra."_

_Kushina nodded and said, -"So we'll only teach Katsumi."_

_Minato nodded and Naruto stormed off having a expression of pure anger that he rarely had on his face. As he made his way to his room he bumped into his sister Katsumi,who placed a hand on his shoulder only for him to glare at her and rip her hand of his shoulder and stalk towards his room. After he shut the door and locked he jumped on his bed and closed his eyes trying to sleep his anger off._

**/1 Year Later.\**

_-"Hey Tou-San,Can you start training me in the family style?." A 6 year old Naruto asked._

_-"Not now Naruto,Katsumi needs my attention right now." Minato said to his son._

_Naruto argued. -"Why not train both of us at the same time?." He also ignored his sister's smug/pitiful look._

_-"I don't have time for that Naruto,just go to your room and do whatever." Minato said. Naruto was going to continue to argue when his mother came in._

_-"Naruto,don't bother your father and go to your room until supper is ready. He will train you when he's ready." Kushina said in a stern tone._

_Naruto left,not wanting to argue with his mother...who had abandoned him because of...lies._

**+Ragna's Dream/Memory/FlashBack:KAI.+**

Ragna suddenly opened his eyes,he rubbed them in an annoyed kind of way.

_(Those damned memories keep hunting me,since Kokonoe-Chan said I had to come to the elemental nations I stared to dream a lot about that event.)_Thought Ragna.

**-"SO WHAT?. IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'RE THAT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW,RAGNA."**Gankoutsou sayed making Ragna a little more calm.

_(...You're right,Gankoutsou,thanks.)_ Ragna said in his mind and heard a -**"YOU'RE WELCOME."**from the beast.

He then remembered something else,which caused him to get happy...his first love:

**+FlashBack:6 Years After The K.A./Kyubi's Attack.+**

_Naruto was currently trying to find a shelter,normally Naruto wouldn't have to find a place to sleep in but his parents had locked him out of the house._

_He hated them now with a passion but he could do nothing to them. The most he could hope for was that he would one day soon reach Chunin rank and leave the damned house. He hated that he had to live on the street during these days where they go off and party completely forgetting about him. He would sometimes go to a hotel but they would usually kick him out without his father or mother with him and they would just laugh straight in his face if he told them he was the son of the Yondaime. Although he would usually considered going to the Sandaime's retirement home,who was a good friend of him,Naruto pushed that thought aside. It would take half a day of walking to get there and even then he would have to have some idea of where it was._

_(Damn IT!.) He kicked a small stone flat on its back before walking away._

_As he continued to walk down the street with a scowl on his face,Naruto accidently bumped into a girl just about his age. With long black hair that went down her back with coal black eyes,she was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts with a pair of blue sandals. When he looked back up at her she felt familiar to him for some reason until he saw the fan recognizing her as a member of the Uchiha clan._

_-"Sorry," he apologized._

_-"It's okay," the girl answered before raising a hand with a blush on her face, -"I'm Sasune."_

_-"I'm Naruto." He said a little nervous with a blush on his face too._

_Ever since then things were better in some aspects of his life and others were just plain terrible even with them in his life. There were times Naruto even considered suicide at times over living with his parents and sister. The dream then changed again this time going to a certain promise that he made with her:_

_Naruto and Sasune were playing near the lake by the Uchiha compound skipping stones over the water and telling each other stories and jokes to pass the time. It was late at night and his family had gone out to another party and locked the house leaving him outside again. He then decided to go to Sasune's house and see if she was awake,when he got there he saw that her lamp was turned on and that she was in her night clothes. After the two kids talked for a bit the two then decided to go to the lake. And that is how they got here,the two were now looking up at the stars enjoying the view as the stars shinned down on them._

_Naruto and Sasune looked back at each other and smiled true smile,Sasune enjoyed his company and had a crush on him not that she would ever admit it to his face or anything like that but she did like him a lot. Naruto his feelings were much more powerful much more stronger then a crush,he cared for her deeply. "Sasune-Chan you mean a lot to me,more then anyone in this whole village,and I really like you,so,do you...um...like me to?." Naruto said with a blush on his face,which caused Sasune to blush at least five shades of red. She then looked at him and stuttered, "Y-you really mean it?," Naruto nodded and then to his surprise she kissed him right on the check and said, "Then,I really like you to Naruto-Kun."_

_"Sasune-Hime...when we get older,let's get married."_

_Sasune looked at him with a blush on her face and said, "You promise?."_

_He then held out his pinky and wrapped her pinky around and said, "I promise for my life." He then kissed her on the lips to symbolize their agreement to a pact that would one day play a part in both of their lives._

**+FlashBack:KAI.+**

Ragna's eyes opened and then remembered his dream,he made that promise before he left the village. He made a silent vow to himself that one day he would return for her. He wasn't going to stay in that hellhole,but he would see her again. Even if he had to kill the Yondaime AND the Kyubi alongside anyone else that got in his way.

Just thinking about the Yondaime made him growl in anger,he was supposed to protect him that is a father's job and yet he let them have their way with him.

**+FlashBack:6 Years After The K.A./Kyubi's Attack.+**

_Naruto was crawling through the air ducts in the Hokage tower trying to get to his father's office in the tower,he finally managed to find his father office. He was about to jump down and reveal himself until he saw his father stop at a certain piece of paper._

_Minato Namikaze was doing paperwork,something he hated to do as Hokage. He was currently looking at a paper that said to release the civilians that were in jail for hurting his son Naruto. He sighed after he Kyubi attack and when he announced that Katsumi had the Kyubi inside her,some of the villagers asked that his daughter was watched,hurted,or killed before the Kyubi could control her,he obiusly refused that and maked a law that anyone that tries to hurt her would be killed,yet they founded a loophole,and that was beating Naruto as a scapegoat._

_As a father he knew that he shouldn't let them go,but he was the Hokage,not just any Hokage,but the best Hokage ever to produce so far. As Hokage he knew that the village came first and family came later._

_He knew the pain of the village after the Kyubi attack,and with Naruto having close ties with Katsumi. He knew that the village would target him. He knew it was bad,but the village needed a scapegoat and Naruto was the only person to fit the job. The best he could do was reduced what the people did to him. He signed the paper that releases the villagers from their prison._

_He just hoped that Naruto was forgiving and could understand why he did it. Meanwhile,Up in the ducts Naruto couldn't believe that his own father signed the paper letting the very people who hurt him loose. Naruto scowled and immediately left and started crawling through the ducts to get out. Through Minato's action he had unknowingly cut all ties he had to his son._

**+FlashBack:KAI.+**

Ragna clenched his fist remembering the hell he had left with only a few good people in that didn't betray him.

**-"CALM DOWN,BOYA."** Began Gankoutsou trying to calm down his vessel. -**"THE PAST 'IS' ON THE PAST,NOW TRY TO LOOK ONWARDS 'THE' FUTURE."**Finished the beast as Ragna meditated about it for a few minutes before agreeging with it,then he looked at the ship curiously.

As he looked around the room he only saw Luna fully aslpeep on one of the beds,she had a bubble on her nose and was snoring like there was no tomorrow,which was something cute in his point of view.

He looked around and didn't see either Tao,Rachel or Hakumen. Ragna then got up,put on his jacket and walked outside of the ship.

The moment he got out he stared to hear weird noises;he stared to walk towards them only to find Tao bended with half of her body over the ship and what it seem to be throwing up.

Ragna got close and indeed she was throwing up.

-"Are you ok,Tao?." Asked Ragna.

-"Oh,_*meow*_ there Good Guy,no Tao is not ok _*meow*_,Tao feels sick _*meow*_." She answered.

_(Well is not a surprise she is like that,after all that she has eaten,the only question is why it took her so long to get sick?.)_He thought with a sweat drop over his head.

-"You should get some rest Tao and then you should be feeling better." Said Rachel appearing from nowhere surprising/scaring Ragna and Taokaka.

-"Ok _*meow*_,see yaw later good guy and you too bunny lady." Said Tao as she got up and stared to walk back to her room.

_(Man,she only calls me by that stupid nick name and only on few occasions does it by my name,even through is not my real_ _one._U¬¬) He thought annoyed.

-"So...Are you okay Ragna-Kun?." Rachel asked.

-"Yeah,I'm-!" Then Ragna got a quick look at his surroundings -"You can come out now." Said Ragna.

-"..." Was the only response.

-"Huh?,What are you tal-" Rachel stopped as she sensed too the familiar presence.

-"_-Sigh-_U,I know you're there Hakumen." Said Ragna again.

Then from the shadow in a corner Hakumen appeared.

-"So,You couldn't sleep either?." Asked Ragna.

-"I never sleep,but what about you two?." Said Hakumen.

-"_-Chuckles-_I,sleep on the full moon,do not make me laugh Mr. Hero. After all I'm a Vampire." Rachel said mockingly at the masked warrior.

-"Aaaaaah,I didn't know you care." Said Ragna in a mock tone too.

-"Silence,I respect and treat you like a comrade but it doesn't mean I like you...so...What do you have to say about that?." Said Hakumen.

-"...Bad memories." Was all that Ragna said as he walked past him.

-"...Huh?..." Asked a puzzled Hakumen as he noticed that Rachel had a sad look on her face.

-"You asked me why I couldn't sleep." Said Ragna.

-"Tell me one thing,Ragna-Kun." Asked Rachel.

-"Yes,Rabbit?." Said Ragna.

-"How does it feel to see again the land of your birth." She asked surprising Hakumen before he remembered about Ragna's past BEFORE he meeted him.

-"Not bad,but not well either,-sigh-,to tell you both the truth,Hakumen,Rachel,I don't know what to feel. In my life there I have experienced one of the greatest happiness in my life for my first years,but also the greatest betrayal and misery as the time went on." Ragna said with his head hanging low.

Hakumen and Rachel didn't say anything and watched as Ragna went back into the ship,but before Ragna entered he hearded something surprisingly.

-"All of us carry our personal ghost,don't forget that...Nii-San." Hakumen said and continued to stare at the sea as Rachel went to God-Knows-Where,in a couple of hours they would reach their destination.

**/Inside The Ship.\**

Ragna entered the room again only to see Taokaka fully asleep and snoring even worse that Luna.

_(Great just great,just what I needed today,2 freaking snoring disasters,this is going to be one loooooooooooooong night._TT-TT_)_He thought with anime style tears as the beast inside him laughted at his misfortune and then he laid back into his bead to get some rest. =S/O:If He Could Get One From The Snoring Volcanos...LOL,XD.=

S/O:By The Way,2 Things:

1)The FlashBack Is Of 2 Stories Named 'The Origins Of Revan' From Vanex & 'Naruto The Bloodedge' from blueexorcist,And Some Very BadAsses Stories They Are. And I GOT Their Permissions To Use The Scenes,Only I Edited It,So That It Could Adapt To The Story.

2)Here's A Omake:

**OMAKE:Hazama's Punishment On HELL**

-"Huh?." Was the only thing that Yuki Terumi A.K.A. Hazama could say at looking where he was,aslo he noted that he was on his spirit form since his body was destroyed by Ragna as he was finally defeated WITHOUR any chance of reviving AGAIN.

_**-"HAZAMA,DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE?."**_Spoke a powerful voice that maked him go pale in fear. After All,He Was In Front Of The Council Of The Gods & Goddess,With The Judge Being Solaris,The God Of Judgement.

-"...N-" He didn't even finished saynig that before he was electrocuted by a LOT of thunders.

_**-"DO NOT TRY TO TRICK US FOOL,YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE. SO DON'T MAKE US GIVE YOU A MORE TERRIBLE PUNISHMENT."** _Spoked Susanoo with an pissed off tone on his voice.

-"Do I look like if I CARE. SO COME ON,GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!." Screamed Hazama in a crazy way.

_**-"MY BEST SHOT,HUH?."**_ Intigued Solaris. -_**"WELL THEN,BY HAVING BROKEN THE LAWS OF YOUR WORLD AS THOSE OF NATURE,I WILL NOW REVEAL YOUR PUNISHMENT!,BEHOLD!,FORBIDEEN KUCHIYOSE/SUMMONING:R.R.B.!."**_Then he slammed his hand on the ground,there was a large poof of smoke. Everything was quiet for a long time and then out of no where crapy and I mean very crapy music started playing. A man dressed in tan pants,black buckle belt,white collared stripped shirt,with a tacky black jacket and bad hair cut. The man had a mike stand in his hand.

-"WHAT THE FUCK,RICK ASTLEY?". Hazama Yelled with a scared look on his face.

**_-"HELL YEAH,ASSHOLE!."_** Shouted a furious Amateratsu looking at Terumi with a dark look on her face as Tsukoyomi continued with a smirk on her face. -**_"WE'VE MANAGED TO SUMMON HIM TO TORTURE YOU!."_**

And then the worst happened,he started singing.

_-We're no strangers to love,_  
_You know the rules and so do I._  
_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of,_  
_You wouldn't get this from any other guy._

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,_  
_Gotta make you understand…_

_Never gonna give you up,_  
_Never gonna let you down,_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you._  
_Never gonna make you cry,_  
_Never gonna say goodbye,_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_We've known each other for so long,_  
_Your heart's been aching,_  
_But you're too shy to say it._

_Inside we both know what's been going on,_  
_We know the game and we're gonna play it._

_An~~~~d if you ask me how I'm feeling,_  
_Don't tell me you're too blind to see it…_

_Never gonna give you up,_  
_Never gonna let you down,_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you._  
_Never gonna make you cry,_  
_Never gonna say goodbye,_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Never gonna give you up,_  
_Never gonna let you down,_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you._  
_Never gonna make you cry,_  
_Never gonna say goodbye,_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Give you up,_  
_give you up._  
_Give you up,_  
_give you up._

_Never gonna give_  
_Never gonna give,_  
_give you up._

_Never gonna give_  
_Never gonna give,_  
_give you up._

_We've known each other for so long,_  
_Your heart's been aching,_  
_But you're too shy to say it._

_Inside we both know what's been going on,_  
_We know the game and we're gonna play it._

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,_  
_Gotta make you understand…_

_Never gonna give you up,_  
_Never gonna let you down,_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you._  
_Never gonna make you cry,_  
_Never gonna say goodbye,_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Never gonna give you up,_  
_Never gonna let you down,_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you._  
_Never gonna make you cry,_  
_Never gonna say goodbye,_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Never gonna give you up,_  
_Never gonna let you down,_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you._  
_Never gonna make you cry,_  
_Never gonna say goodbye,_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

Hazama looked like he was about to have an epileptic seizure & a heart attack with a horrorified look on his face,but suddenly felt a horrible pain in his nether regions. He looked down to see a kunai lodged right between his legs. He groaned and then passed out.

Solaris then yelled,-_**"YOU GOT RICK ROLL'D,BITCH!. AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR THIS FOR THE REST OF THE ETERNITY AS BENIG RAPED BY LOTS & LOTS OF HORNY GAY RAPTISTS AS MAKING ALL OF OUR PAPERWORK AS YOURS TOO AS ASLO BEING SORROUNDED BY CATS AND ASLO DEVOURING NOEL VERMILLION'S WORST FOOD EVER,BWA HAR HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AHA HA HAH AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AHA AHA AHA AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AHA AHA HA AHA HA AHA HA AHA HA AHA HA!."**_

-" O!." That was the ONLY thing that Hazama could say before the music began again as he looked at the LOTS and LOTS of paperwork in front of him and benig forced to do it,which is bad since he completed 1 then 10 more would take their place,aslo the cats would scratch all of his ghostly body as he would sneeze violently since he was alergic to them.

And FINALLY since he REGAINED his taste for food he could only muffly in agony since the food taste was the most ABOMINABLE thing that he had tasted ever.

_**-"SHOUD WE FEEL SORRY FOR HIM?."** _Said the Shinigami with the others looking at each other for a second.

_**-"NAAAH!."**_Said all deities at once.

_**-"MAYBE SOME PITY."**_Said Kami with a shrug.

_**-"JUST A LITTLE. YOU?."**_Said Jashin simply.

_**-"JUST CHECKING FOR MY OWN ANSWER...NO."**_Said Yami before releasing the barricade on the door to Hazama's Office to allow the gay horny men through and proceed to rape Hazama.

_**-"NOW?."**_Said Inari with a raised eyebrow.

**_-"UH...I STILL SAY NO. SO,WHO WANTS TO BLESS OUR BADASS ANTI-HERO RAGNA WITH A HAREM OF STRONG,SEXY & HORNY WOMEN?."_ **Said Tozi in a perverted tone while seeing the others sweat dropped at her antics.

**/...Meanwhile...\**

-"A-A-AHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!." Said Anti-Hero sneezed feeling that someone was talking about him. **-"BLESS YOU!."**Said Gankoutsou.

-"Ragna-Kun,please come to bed." Said Rachel as she and the other girls were feeling 'Hungry' for his 'milk'.

-"Yeah,Ragna-Kuuuuuuun." Began Kokonoe, -"Come here,we need your,umm,'Services' so...Could you take out your "Inferno Divider" again,please?." She begged.

Ragna then grinned and began to 'pass' the night.


	2. Rebel I:An Interesting Discoverement

**Naruto BloodEdge**

**CrossOver/X-Over:**Naruto & BlazBlue.

**Synopsis:_No One Knows About Ragna's Parents & His Past BEFORE Being Founded By Cecila,But...What If He Was A Neglected & Forsaken Naruto That Ran Away?...The Answer:Konoha Is PWNED & OWNED. _Adopted/ReMaked From Haseo55's Story:'Naruto The BloodEdge'.**

**Time-Set:**Before The Uchiha Masacre-To-Between Pain's Invasion Then The 4th Great Shinobi War & Before Calamity Trigger-To-After Continuum Shift EXTEND.

**Pairing(s):**Ragna/Naruto X Harem:Rachel, Kokonoe, Platinum/Luna, Noel, Nu/Lambda, Saya, Makoto, Nirvana/Ada, Taokaka, Tsubaki, Cecila, Katsumi, Sasune & Female Kyubi/Kurama.  
Jin X Shion.  
Hakumen X Hinata.  
Jubei X Phantom/Nine/Konoe.  
Arakune/Lotte Carmine X Litche Faye-Ling.  
Carl X Hanabi.

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. BlazBlue Is Of Ark System Works.**

**Rebel 1:_An...Interesting...Discoverement_**

_**/The Elemental Nations:Ship:Ragna's MindScape:Actual Time.**_

-"-Ugh-...Where the FUCK I AM!?." Exclaimed Ragna as he founded himself in a dark zone with candles around him in a passage like formation. =S/O:Just Think Of The Fire's Road That Crono & His Friends Goes Through In The Room Of Magus When They're Gonna Fight Him In Chrono Trigger.=

-"...Ah,yeah. I'm in my mind,I forgoteen that It's here where Gankoutsou rests. But,What would it want now?." Ragna asked to himself as he shugerred himself and went to see what the Black Beast wanted when he hearded a...Moan?!. But not just any moan,a moan of PLEASURE which caused him to go pale for a few moments before calming himself down and continue his course before getting to the Black Beast's lair where he founded an ATONISHING sight:

In front of him WASN'T a beast that killed over half of the humanity,no,in place of that there is a woman...a VERY cute,naked & sexy woman:The woman looks around her mid 20,with long,spiked black hair with red streaks that gets to her back. Having scarlet-red eyes that we're almost hypnotic. Aslo,she have a good figure;Long,slender arms,lustrious legs,curves in all her body and High-DD cup breasts,And the most IMPACTING thing of her...SHE LOOKED LIKE NU. =S/O:She Looks Like Nu,But With Black/Red Hair In Place Of Blue/Silver Hair And A More 'Developed' Body.=

**-"AHHHH,YES. DO IT MORE HARDER..."** She screamed as she was manstrubating herself not noticing a blushing Ragna who feeled that he had an erection in his 'Little Friend',which caused him to have an even bigger blush. -**"OH,HELL YEAH. FUCK ME MORE...RAGNA!."**

_(WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!.)_ Was the ONLY thing that he could think at the recent fact:The Black Beast is A GIRL...AND SHE LOVES HIM. **=D/O:BEFORE ANY OF YOU BEGAN WITH SOME BULLSHIT EXCUSES ABOUT THE BEAST BEING NU &/OR ABOUT THE BEAST NOT HAVING A CONCIUSNESS,LOOK AT THIS:"The Black Beast Was Created When Nu & Ragna Fell Down To The Cauldron On 1 Of The Endings In BB:CT,Where Nu Abosorbs Ragna's Azure Grimoire & Becames The Black Beast AS Ragna Loses His Memory As His Left Eye & Becames BloodEdge." I HOPE THAT EXPLAINED A THING,IF NOT THEN FUCK OFF AND DON'T READ THIS STORY.=**

**-"Huh,Who's There?."** Asked the female,who was possibly Nu,as Ragna went pale remebering that his throughs could be heared in his mindscape. _**(But,The Only One That Can Enter Here Is Rag-)**_ She stopped in mid-sentence as she realized what had happened, _**(RAGNA LOOKED AT ME NAKED...YAY!.)**_ Unknown to him,Is that Gankoutsou,by having absorbed some of Nu's personality on HER creation,feeled something for him but now SHE decides to mate with him. _**(-Chuckles- This WILL Work Onto My Favor.)**_ And with that through she began to 'Charm' him.

**-"Oh Ho Ho,Ragna-KUN,It's...Surprising To See You At This...Moment,"** She said smirking at his reaction. **-"So,Why Are You Here?. It's Just That You Love Me SO MUCH,Eh?."** Gankoutsou finished ignoring his rant about that not being the reason.

-"Gankoutsou...WHY THE FUCKING DEVIL DIDN'T YOU TOLDED ME THAT YOU'RE A GIRL AND THAT YOU LOOKED LIKE NU!?." Screamed Ragna with shock.

**-"Oh,About That...It's...Well...It's Just That You Never Asked Me About That Matter?."** Answered a sheepesly Gankoutsou as Ragna nodded with a HUGE sweatdrop. **-"Plus,You Never Asked How EVEN I Had A Conciousness Since I Should NOT Have One,Or Not EVEN Be Alive."**

-"...Okay...But still,Why do you called me here?." Asked Ragna regaining his control over his body.

**-"Huh?,But I Didn't Called You Here."** She said as Ragna's eyes widened. **"From What I Saw,You Subconciusly Came Here On Your Own."** She continued by getting closer to him making him blush,**-"But That DOESN'T Matter NOW. So,Why Don't We Go To Get Knowed...BETTER,RA-G-NA-KUN!."**

-"W-wait,W-what are y-you d-doing?." Ragna asked scared as she was getting closer to him and he feeled an bigger erection than the last one knowing what she was going to do. _(PLEASE,ANYTHING HELP ME!. _TT_TT_)_ He mentally screamed.

**-"Oh Ho Ho Ho Ho,Sorry Ragna-KUN."** Said the female beast in a 'lustful' voice that could make even Jiraiya die from a nosebleed. **-"But You WON'T Get Away,Not UNLIT You Make Me Get Pregnant,Ku Ku Ku Ku."**

-"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?." He screamed before she then lounged at him with the purpose of `making babies` before...

_**/The Elemental Nations:Ship:Inside Room:Actual Time.\**_

-"WAKE UP!." Screamed Luna as she striked Ragna's head with her 16-Ton Hammer awakening him from the 'Nightmare'.

-"Ugh,my head...W-what the fucking hell hitted me,a truck?." He asked but got his answer as he looked at Luna and her hammer.

-"So,What you we're dreaming,You goddawn p-pervert!." She Screamed/Asked with a blush as she looked at his 'Little Friend' which was a LITTLE big,Ragna looked at it too and couldn't help but blush on embarasment.

-"...S-sory about that,I had...a 'nightmare'..." He simply said as she titled her head in confusion in a cute way which caused him to blush a little since he always had found Platinum to be cute,but he didn't say anything because of her actitude to him during their first meetings and because he didn't wanted to be called a pedophile. -"By the way,thanks for waking me up." He thanked her as she nodded,but the 2 of them didn't knowed that a certain Black Beast was cursing A LOT of curses at the girl in front of her vessel for stopping their 'Baby making'. -"But still,better not tell what happened here,Okay?." He finished as she nodded.

After they got out,they we're greeted by a exited Taokaka,a happy Rachel and a emotionless Hakumen who simply nodded in acknowledgment. Then they began to discuss what to do when they went to earth.

-"So,What should *Meow* we do?." Asked Tao.

-"Simple;First let's search for a nearby town with an Hotel or Inn to register ourselves,then we will separate in 3 teams to search for information about the whereabouts of the NOL's remnants,and after that we shall call our allies and go to destroy them once and for all. What do you think?." Explained Ragna to the surprised presents,who blinked once...twice...and three before nodding onto surprise of the plan that he maked.

-"Dark One," Began Hakumen, -"How did you maked a plan like that?." He asked to Ragna,who sighed and tolded them about that,before the recent battle agaisnt Hazama,he began to read some books that Jubei gived him about war strategies in case of emergency,to which everyone nodded understanding that Jubei could do something like that.

-"Well then,you heared him right. Now,let's keep moving." Said Rachel just as the ship stopped on earth,showing that they had arrived on the Elemental Nations.

Their reactions we're...:  
_(So...I'm finally back here,huh?.)_ -"...This might be interesting.-Chuckles-" **-"AGREED,RAGNA-KUN!."** Gankoutsou added as the 2 of them had a smirk in their face.  
-"Hmm...Those are the Elemental Nations?...I have looked at better places than this." Rachel thinked in boredom as Gii & Nago nodding.  
-"Huh,That's it?...Darn,Luna expected a better place,not a pathetic wasteland." Platinum Exclaimed with ALL the personatilies agreeging for once.  
-"Aww,*Meow* Taokaka wanted a beautiful place,*Meow* Tao didn't wanted a desert." Tao exclaimed in a sad voice.  
-"..." That was the only thing that Hakumen said,but he couldn't help but notice that the place had marks and looked like one from a battlefield...and a BIG one.

-"All Right,listen up." Ragna exclaimed bringing everyone's attention. -"We're gonna separate into 3 teams:  
Team 1 is gonna be I and Taokaka. (To which Tao happily hugged Ragna provoking Rachel and Luna.)  
Team 2 are gonna be Rachel and Platinum. (They then looked at each other and nodded.)  
and Team 3 is onlt Hakumen. (Hakumen only grunted in acceptation.)  
Any questions?."

Everyone else shaked their heads as a 'No' while understanding the mission,and so with that they went to the nearby forest before getting to a town named 'Tankazu Gai' where they separated themselves.

_**/Tankazu Gai:Team 1.\**_

-"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!." Exclaimed Taokaka as she and a annoyed,yet happy,Ragna we're walking through the entire town as,by some reason,the villagers there we're backing away in fear from them. That bringed Ragna's curiosity,yet he dismissed it as nothing important...unlit he heared something shockingly:

-"Pssst,hey is that Ragna The Bloodedge?."

-"Nah,It can't be. What kind of stupid AND ugly criminal walks out in broad day light?."

Little do they know,that said criminal was listening into their 'not so private' conversation and a huge tick mark was appearing on his forehead.

-"Hey man,You think we should report him to the NOL?."

-"Well,I guess...And who knows?,Maybe we could get a reward for turning him in!."

The 2 poor saps were so busy talking that they didn't even notice that the focus of their topic was making his way towards them. The surrounding people didn't even warn the poor souls as they desperately scrambled to get out of the way.

-"Hey,would you 2 mind shutting up,the both of you two are really getting on my nerves..."

The unknown man then immediately turned around to give the person who was butting into their conversation a piece of his mind but as soon as he saw who was behind him,he instantly lost all will to speak out loud.

It was Ragna himself and he does not look happy at all. The poor man then let out a terrified squeak when the alleged grim reaper did a terrifying and monstrous grin. -"So,Would you 2 repeat what you said a while ago. What was it again?,Oh Yeah!. I remember now,You 2 said you were going to hand me over to the NOL,right?."

In response,both men just quietly shook their heads in fear.

Satisfied at their terrified faces, Ragna's smirk grew even bigger and further closed the distance between the 2 men. -"Heh,You know what?. Go ahead and rat me out to the NOL,I don't give a damn. That makes my job of finding them much more easier. Aslo...They don't stand a chance against me!. And once I'm through with those librarians,I'm coming after you 2,Got it memorized?!."

The two fully grown men could only faint in response.

Seeing that his latest victims are now currently unconscious,Ragna decided to continue his walk while Tao couldn't help but have a huge sweatdrop at that sight.

-"Eh,Good guy?. Why did you do that?." Taokaka asked.

-"OH,Well,about that,Tao. It's just that I wanted to give them a lesson on not whispering some bullshit about one person." Ragna grinned while the Kaka sweatdropped more before accepting the answer & going back to whatever she was doing before while Ragna was thinking about the new information.

_(So...The NOL exists on the Elemental Nations,althrough...How could the civilans know about them?...It doesn't matter now...)_ He thinked before going to make sure that Tao doesn't make any problems...again.

_**/Tankazu Gai:Team 2.\**_

The team composed of the Gothic Leech Vampire & the Magical Girl Wannabe =Rachel & Platinum;Luna:HEY!. O\_/O# S/O:SHUT UP!. #·\_/·# Now,Let's Continue!. ^^#= were going around another part of the town in search of some information about the NOL's or at least something perculiar,and that's when they heard it.

-"So,What about the Akatsuki?." Asked one Shinobi to another one that was with him and,unconsiusly,making the 2 petite girls have interest.

-"Do you mean the S-Class Nuke-Nin Organization that is after the Jinchurikis that have one of the 9 Bijus inside them?." Said the other shinobi while the girl's eyes widened,or in Rachel's case narrowed at that since she knowed that Ragna's 'FORMER Sister' was a Jinchuriki.

-"Yeah,It's about them,I heard that they managed to get the Shukaku,Nibi,Yonbi,Gobi & Rokubi." he began while the other shinobi & the 2 little girls eyes widened.

-"It's true,but aslo they haven't winned at all,I mean...they had lost already 4 of their members which were:AkaSuna No Sasori,Maddo Bonbā No Deidara,Hidan The Last Jashinist & Kazuzu The 5 Hāto Masuku No Donyoku. And each one was very powerful."

-"Yeah,that's true," Continued the 1st shinobi -"But I aslo heard that Orochimaru,The Hebi No Sennin & 1 Of The Sannin was killed by Sasune Uchiha,the former heiress of the Uchiha Clan since she escaped Konoha & nearly killed the Kyubi No Yoko's Jinchuriki & heiress to both the Uzumaki & Namikaze Clans,Katsumi Namikaze Uzumaki." He finished much to Rachel's inner amusement/happiness as Luna's interest and...exitement.

-"True,you're right." Finished the 2nd shinobi as he & his friend laughted and the girls stood there for a few moments absorbing the information before going away.

_(So,the saseko that hurted Ragna-Kun in the past got pwned by his first love...Heh,I would like to know her on a more...intimade level alongside Ragna-Kun,hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi.)_ Rachel grineed at the last part with a blush on her face while Luna sweatdropped at the vampire's 'weirdness'.

_**/Tanzaku Gai:Team 3.\**_

Hakumen was walking through the village with the people opening path to him because of the fear that his armor was giving.

Then he heard something interesting;-"So,Why did you leave Konoha?." Asked one civilan to a EX-Shinobi in front of him.

Normally Hakumen would have ignored this,but had some interest into knowing what happened on his...ally 'Former Home' so he decided to listen more closely.

-"Well,I leaved the place since the place is now a former shadow of itself," Began the former shinobi making the civilan & the white void more interested. -"I mean,since the TRUE heir of both the Uzumaki & Namikaze Clans,Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,leaved the village." He finished to the listeners who were surprised for a few seconds.

-"Oh yeah,now I remember hearing about that,but still...What happened after that?." Insisted the civilan to the shinobi who just shuggered and said:-"Well,1 week afterwards his escape was discovered by the Uzumaki Matriach,Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who went to apologize for not training and ignoring him,yet she founded a note on which he explained his escape plan with aslo the apologies to the FEW that we're good to him & an enmansipation card with the Yondaime's Seal...after that she went into a breakdown,the poor of her and after explaining it to Yondaime-Sama,who went into a similar state,they sended search teams for his son yet he had lefted some days ago,impresive for someone that CAN'T use chakra." Explained the shinobi to the civilan who was amazed &,unknowingly,to Hakumen who was surprized for a few seconds before chuckling at the 'Irony' of the matter.

-"Darn,that surprising." Cursed/Admited the civilan.

-"And that's not even the top ice of the glacier." Says the shinobi.

-"How so?."

-"Well,from what I heard..."

_/FlashBack:7 Years After The K.A./Kyubi-Kurama's Attack:2 Week After The Day That Naruto Ran Away.\_

Naruto had been missing for a couple of days now. Kushina was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She had been the one to notice that Naruto had disappeared. Her search team had come up with nothing and had been ordered to return,despite Kushina's protests. Now,she was waiting for Minato's team to come back,hopefully with Naruto. She heard the door open and rushed out of the kitchen. Standing in the doorway was Minato,all alone.

-"Where is he,Minato? Where is my son!?."

Minato looked up at Kushina and shook his head.

-"We tracked him to a clearing in Nami No Kuni. There were some strange indents in the ground,like something had been there. However,there was nothing and Naruto's scent disappeared at that clearing. He was most likely taken by whatever was there. Our main suspect is that robed stranger who arrived in Konoha a 2 weeks ago,but left on the same day Naruto disappeared."

Kushina's eyes widened in horror.

-"...NO!."

-"I'm sorry,Kushina. Naruto is gone and I have no idea where he is."

Kushina stumbled backwards,her back hitting the wall. Her hands rose to her face and muffled the wail that came out of her mouth,as the tears dripped down her face.

Minato moved forward to comfort her.

-"Kushina-!."

He was shocked when she slapped his hand away.

-"Don't touch me,Minato-Baka!."

-"Kushina!...Why!?."

-"Don't say a word! You take me for a fool! It's yours,Katsumi and this damn village's fault that Naruto's gone!."

Minato was confused.

-"What are you talking about?."

-"Oh,that's right! You don't care about your own son,so you don't know what I'm talking about! About how this village looks at him,insulting him because he can't use chakra! He told me everything! The villagers look at him as a mockery of you & a MONSTER! The sad thing is that they were obviously right about you being ashamed of having Naruto as your son!." She said with wrath & sarcasm the truth.

-"That's not true!."

-"Really? When was the last time you spent any time with Naruto? When was the last time you were an ACTUAL father to him? I tried so many times to get you two to spend time with each other,BUT you always found some way to escape! I can't look at you Minato! I can't even be in the same room as you!."

Kushina turned and bolted down the hallway. Minato ran after her.

-"Kushina!."

-"Go away!." She ran into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door behind her,locking it. She turned to realize she had run into Naruto's room. She walked over to the bed and collapsed on it,crying out for her lost child.

Minato stood outside the room,listening to Kushina's wails. They tore his heart. He walked away from the door towards the master bedroom.

_(It couldn't be my fault...Could it?...Wasn't I a good father to Naruto?...)_ He sat down on his bed,thinking about what Kushina said to him. _(When was the last time I was an actual father to Naruto?.)_ He went over every memory of Naruto in his head and soon came to a horrifying realization;There weren't that many memories. They were overshadowed by the many memories of Minato with his daughter. _(...She's right. What have I done? I'm sorry,Naruto. I'm sorry,my son.)_ He started crying,hating himself for his failure of being a father to his now vanished son.

-"Tou-Chan?...What's going on around here? Oka-Chan's locked herself in Naruto's room and both you and her are...Crying!?."

Minato looked up to see Katsumi standing in the doorway with a look of curiosity on her face.   
-"Katsumi-Chan...Naruto,your brother is gone. He left the village. We tried to find him...but failed."

He expected her to burst into tears as well,but she just scoffs. -"Oh,please. He's probably hiding somewhere. He'll only be out there for not even a whole day before he comes running back."

Minato looked at his daughter in shock. This was a side of her he had never seen before. In the corner of his eye,he noticed the empty case that had contained one of Kushina's necklaces and a bad feeling came over him.

-"Katsumi...Do you know what that is?." He asked,pointing to the case.

-"...Why yes,Isn't that the case of that necklace that Naruto Nii-Teme stole yesterday?."

Minato's eyes widened. He stood up.

-"Why are you lying to me,Katsumi Namikaze Uzumaki!?."

The Kyubi's Jinchuriki looked nervous now.

-"What are you talking about,Tou-San? Who else would have stolen it,other than Nii-Teme?."

-"Because "Someone's" trying to use Naruto as a scapegoat for HER own crimes! I DON'T recall either me OR Kushina mentioning to you that the necklace had even been stolen!."

Katsumi's eyes widened as she panicked. -"Um,well...Naruto told me what he did! He told me yesterday,just before he left!."

-"There's 2 problems with that:1)Naruto left about,possibly,2 WEEKS AGO! & 2)The necklace wasn't stolen UNLIT a week AFTER he left!."

Katsumi then quickly started to turn to run out of the room,but Minato easily caught her. He then slappped a seal on her. Then Katsumi found that she couldn't move her limbs.

-"...W-what did you do to me?."

-"That seal paralyzes your limbs as long as it's on you. When I searched for the necklace,I don't recall searching your room. Let's go take a look,NOW!." Minato carried the paralyzed Katsumi to her room and placed her on her bed. He then took a look in her drawers. In it,there was the necklace...as well as other items that multiple people had reported as being stolen. Naruto had been blamed for these thefts as well. He then went into her closet and found other stolen items. He took all the items and sealed them into a scroll. He walked back out and removed the seal from Katsumi. -"How many times did you USE Naruto to cover up what YOU did!?."

-"W-what are you t-talking about?...!."

-"This scroll is filled with every item that was stolen around the village,including a diamond bracelet belonging to the Fire Daimyo's wife! You have been hiding these items in your room and I've been foolishly trusting your word and never bothering to look in your room! How many times did you lie to me!? Tell me the truth now,GOD-DAWN IT,OR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU NOT EAT RAMEN & NOT TRAIN "UNLIT" THE GRADUATION!."

-"Fine! I lied to you every single time!."

This shocked Minato. -"...W-what?...!."

Katsumi's innocent angel act slipped away.

-"You heard me. That reject of a brother DIDN'T do a thing! It was all ME! And of COURSE,people would ALWAYS believe ME over HIM! Then again,Why WOULDN'T they? I AM the PRODIGY of Konoha! He's nothing more that a PATHETIC excuse of a human being! He exists ONLY to cater to the blames of EVERYONE in this village,SPECIALLY ME! Forget about that reject! Let him die out there! All YOU need to do is give ME everything I want! That's ALL that matters! Me getting EVERYTHING I want!."

Minato glared at his...daughter.

-"I've been such a blind fool! I know what I need to do! It's seems you're overdo for an BIG punishment,Katsumi-BAKA!." He pulls her over his knee and pulls down her pants and underwear enough to expose her bottom.

-"HUH!? W-what are you d-doing? L-let me go,N-NOW!."

His hand came down,hitting her butt. She screamed out in pain as tears poured out of her eyes while Minato spanked her hard,punishing her for what she did. When it was over,Minato tossed Katsumi onto her bed,before walking over to the door.

-"You are in so much trouble,Young lady! You'll be locked in here for the rest of the day and then...we'll see what your mother thinks we should do! You don't even get supper today! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day,DISGRACEFUL TRASH OF A DAUGHTER!." He slammed the door behind him and activated a seal,locking the room and preventing Katsumi from escaping from either the door or the window. He roared in anger. Anger at Katsumi,at what she did and anger at himself for not realizing it sooner. He walked down the hall,feeling a mix of emotions. He looked over at the locked door of Naruto's room,where he could still hear Kushina's anguish. -"I promise you,Kushina. I will find Naruto and bring him home. Things are going to be different around here with what I discovered." He looked at the scroll in his hand.

-"Right now,I'd better get these items returned to where they belong."

_/FlashBack:KAI!.\_

=S/O:The FlashBack Is Of A Story Named 'The Origins Of Revan' From Vanex,And Some Very BadAss Story Is. And I GOT His Permission To Use The Scene,Only That I Edited It,So That It Could Adapt To The Story.

-"...And that's what happened,at least to what I had heard." Finished tha Shinobi to the civilan & Hakumen,who were feeling different emotions at what had happened after Naruto left:Sadness at what Kushina feeled after the boy left,Wrath at how that brat of his 'sister' acted and finally BARELY holding their laughts as being surprised at what had the brat got as punishment.

-"Woah...So,Something else after that?." Said the civilan.

-"Eh,No To Much After That But The Uchiha Massacre." Answered the EX-Shinobi.

Meanwhile,Hakumen after hearing enough went away but he was aslo thinking,_(...Interesting...)_

_**/Tanzaku Gai:Hotel:1 Hour Later.\**_

Then after 1 hour of searching,the 3 teams we're now in front of an hotel where they soon pay-up and went to their rooms which they were lucky enough to get since they're the last ones and on the way they we're talking about their discoverements;1st,They were surprised at the fact that the NOL was publicly knowed in the Elemental Nations. At the 2nd,They we're surprised at the Akatsuki but Ragna narrowed his eyes at the memory of his...former sister and grinned when he heard thet she got pwned by Sasune. And finally on the 3rd,They we're furious at what Katsumi said,specially Ragna but then they ended up laughting their own asses at the pushisment that Katsumi had...Yet,no one more than Ragna...altrough he was worried on the Uchiha Massacre part.

_**/Near Tanzaku Gai:Group:Current Time\**_

-"ALL RIGHT! SOON WE'RE GOING TO SEE RAGNA NII-SAN! Ain't you happy Ada Nee-Chan?." Said Carl Clover to his Sister/Nox Nyctores Ada/Nirvana who blushed a little at the through of looking at him again.  
Carl is a young boy with light blond hair,a fair complexion,blue eyes and wears jam jar glasses. His typical attire consists of an 1800's,higher class,London-style outfit with long white sleeves,ending in purple cuffs,and purple shorts. These are accompained with purple military style boots which end in steel toecaps,a gentlemen's purple tophat which covers his head,and a short purple cape which is attached to his body by a metal fixture in the shape of an 'X' and has a sort of cowbell hanging from it.  
Ada has short light blond hair and blank eyes,with a crack on her left eye. She wears a purple dress with a white collar,a purple hat with a golden ring,separate sleeves,and longer arms that reach almost to her leg.

Meanwhile Bang Shishigami shouted about how "Incredible" it would be to fight with a "Fellow Freedom Fighter". Bang is a young adult man with spiky swift back,slightly long brown hair,and hazel eyes. He has a long,X-shaped scar across his face. He wears a dark green modified ninja outfit with a big red scarf,silver gauntlets,black fingerless gloves,dark green harama pants that expose his thights. He carries a giant nail on his back.

With them Valkenhayn R. HellSing sighed at the fact of not having arrived yet to look for his Misstress Rachel and make sure that Ragna doesn't lose control over his vampiric side.  
Valkenhayn takes on the image of the stereotypical butler. He is an elderly man who wears a dark,Aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. His long,white hair is tied in a ponytail at the back.

And finally Lambda-11/Nu-13 was gidding happily at the through of looking at Ragna again.  
When not in battle,Lambda/Nu appears as a young girl with sunken red eyes and long platinum-blonde hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She wears a bright black jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears the Azure Grimoire as an eyepatch that covers her right eye.

S/O:FINALLY FINISHED! Aslo Here's Some Changes To The Story:

Ragna & C.O. Shall Arrive To Konoha In Pain/Nagato's Invasion. (The God Of Death V.S. The God Of Ame.)

Tsubaki DIDN'T Joined The N.O.L. Only Litchi Did. (About That And The Blindness Sickness,It Will Be Explained Later On.)

Nu/Lambda Survived Terumi's Killing Blow On C.S. True Ending. (Yet,She Was Putted In A Regenerative State To Recover From Her Wounds Like Goku After Ginyu's Last Fight...Unlit Now. Aslo,Ragna WILL STILL Have The Idea Engine On The Story.)

Lambda's Personality Now Will Be Her/Nu's Yandere Personality,Albeit Toned Down And Changed To That Of A Preppy Fan-Girl Devoted To Ragna/Naruto. (Just Like Nu On C.S. Omakes,BUT NOT LIKE HARUNO-SASEKO!.)

And SomeThing Else:

Gender Should Gankoutsou/The Black Beast Be?.

a)Female

OR

b)Male

**NOTE:**If It's A Girl The She's Paired With Ragna,BUT If It's Male Then He's Paired With Female Kurama/Kyubi.

**OMAKE:_The 'Forgoteen' Memory_**

**(HOLY-!.)**_**That was the ONLY through that went on everyone else heads at looking at Naruto/Ragna's memories.**_

_**-"Huh?." Began Hiashi after recovering, "What's this now?." he ask as he alongside everyone else are looking at the memory.**_

=S/O:Rachel Wants To Have Fun With/Troll Ragna/Naruto By Putting The Spectacles Of Eros On Him. After Doing So While Naruto/Ragna Is Knocked Unconscious Rachel Gets Valkenhayn To Explain As Follows.)

Rachel:-"Explain to them,as you would to a child." ¬u¬

Valkenhayn:-"Of course,milady. I don't wish to appear arrogant,or presumptuous,but please,allow me to explain. The item that Madam Rachel has placed upon the insect Ragna the Bloodedge are the legendary Spectacles of Eros,and a powerful magical item they are indeed. Their effect will spread quickly through all of Kagutsuchi,and soon,no matter where Ragna may try to hide,the power of the Spectacles of Eros will exert their power over others. Everyone,even those who hated him,will come to love him. That...is the dreadful power of the Spectacles of Eros." /u\

_**/-"WHAT!?." O/O Everyone there could only said.\**_

Rachel:-"Very nicely said." ¬U¬

Valkenhayn:-"You are too kind,madam." ^u^

With a deep bow,Valkenhayn disappears into the darkness. Rachel Claps once,and Ragna jolts back to consciousness.

Ragna:-*Gasp*"Wh-What just happened? Did I get hit by a truck or something...?." O_o

Rachel:-*Giggle*"Why whatever do you mean,Ragna? What foolishness." ¬u¬

Ragna:-"Yeah,I guess you're right...Huh? Luna,what's up with you? Why are you looking down?." o_¬

Sena:-*Chuckles*"Oh? It seems that her heart is racing." ¬u¬

Ragna:-"Your face is bright red. Did you eat something funny?." ¬_o

Luna:-"Sh-Shut up, dumbass! I'm...not...red...!." o/o

Ragna:-*Grins*"Suit yourself. If you're running a fever or have a stomachache,just stay the hell away from me. I don't want to catch anything you have." v\u/v

Luna:-"What?! How can you be so insensitive,you jackass? Saying mean things like that to Luna! You're so mean,Ragna! You suck! WHAAAAAAAAAA!." TT_TT

Luna's eyes suddenly began to fill with tears.

Ragna:-"Whoa,hold on a sec! What's with all the crying?." o_O

Rachel:-"Ooooh! Ooooh! You made her CRY,you cruel man,you!." ¬u¬

Ragna:-"Me!?." O_O

Luna:-*Whimper* T_T

Ragna:-"Hey,Sena! What are you waiting for? Do something!." o_O

Sena:-"Umm...I don't think there's anything I can do."-_-

Ragna:-"Why are you acting like this is none of your business!?." .\_/.

Sena:-"Because...Well,you know...it's not really..."-_-

Luna:-"It's your fault Ragna! You said mean things...! I hate you Ragna! I HATE YOU! I...I...I LOVE YOU!." T/T

Ragna:-"WHAAAAAT!? Where the hell did THAT come from!?." O_/o

_**/-"WHAT THE F***!?." O_O Shouted Tsunade shocked at the girl' sudden change of attitude towards Ragna.\**_

Sena:-"Wow! Now I'm embarressed..." ^^U

Rachel:-"Oh ho ho. How delightful! They're working PERFECTLY! None can resist the almighty power of the Spectacles of Eros!." ·\u/·

Luna:-"Ragna! Luna loves yooooou!." ^/^

Ragna:-"Gah! Stop! Don't touch me!." .\_/o

Rachel:-"You, child. Do you truly love Ragna that much?." ¬u¬

Luna:-"Yes! A thousand times,YES!." ^/^*

Rachel:-"Oh dear. That won't do at all." xD

Luna:-"Why?!." o_o

Rachel:-"Why,because Ragna is simply head-over-heels in love with me,of course!." ¬u¬

Luna:-"WHAT!? Is that true!?." O_T

Ragna:-"NO! And in case you missed it the first time,HELL NO! You twisted,evil,blood-sucking rabbit! What the hell do you think you're doing!?." o\_/.

Rachel:-"Oh come now,Ragna! No need to be shy. Just admit your feelings...Admit that you are my devoted servant!." \v/

Ragna:-"Who are you calling a servant!?." .\_/O

_**/-"OH HELL NO!," Shouted a pissed-off Katsumi. O\_/. -"HE IS 'MY' SERVANT! HIS ASS IS 'MINE'!. O\_/O" \**_

Litchi:-"Ragna the Bloodedge!." ouo

Kokonoe:-"Is Ragna here!?." o\_/o

Noel:-"Ragna the Bloodedge is here,isn't he?." o_o

(Litchi,Kokonoe and Noel bust into the restaurant)

_**/-"I've got an feeling that this is FAR from over." O_o Minato said.\**_

Rachel:-"My goodness,what an interesting collection of visitors." ouo

Litchi:-"There he is! Ragna's over there!" *u*

Kokonoe:-"You sonnuvabitch! You know how hard it was to find you!?." o\_/O

Noel:-"Just stay right there,Ragna the Bloodedge!." ovo

Ragna:-"Wait a minute? What's going on!?." O_O

Litchi:-"Don't worry,Ragna. Everything will be all right. Just drink this 'Philter of Unwavering Passion'! Be sure to drink it all at once!." *u*

Litchi draws a small bottle from between her breasts and presses it to Ragna's lips.

_**/-"...Lucky bastard..." ¬n¬ Jiraiya whispered before being glared by every girl in the room.\**_

Ragna:-*Gag* -\n/-

Noel:-"All right!." ^v^ (Breaks the bottle on the floor.)

Litchi:-"What do you think you're doing,Lieutenant!? You just blasted my special medicine across the room!." o\_/O

Noel:-"I was just going to ask you the same question,Miss Litchi! How dare you make him drink such a shameless potion!." o\_/o

Litchi:-"You're still very much a child,Lieutenant! Sometimes love requires that one use a bit of...persuasion...to make it bloom." *V*

Noel:-"L-Love...!?." O_O

Litchi:-"Do I need to draw you a picture? I love Ragna the Bloodedge!." */*

(From offscreen,world shakes)

Bang:-"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAY!?." O_/o

_**/-"...And I thinked that both Gai & Lee we're already scandalous enough..." O_O Tenten said in shock.\**_

Kokonoe:-"Huh? Did you hear that? Outside? It sounded like millions of voices cried out in anguish,and were suddenly silenced..." o_o

Litchi:-"No. You're probably just hearing things." ¬u¬

Noel:-"B-But...! No matter how much you love someone,you can't just drug them!." ,\_/,

Kokonoe:-"Yes. Of course. Medicine is completely off-limits! Terribly unfair. Here,Ragna. Eat this candy. It'll refresh your...uh...mouth." ¬¬

Ragna:-"Ok...Thanks..." o_o

Litchi:-"HI-YAAAAAAH!." \_/ (Kicks the candy shattering it.)

Ragna:-*Gag* ,\n/,

Rachel:-"Oh my. An impressive strike. It seems the candy has been shattered. A shame." ¬U¬

Kokonoe:-"Gah!." -\_/-

Litchi:-"Professor,it seems that I can't stop watching you for even a second..." o\uO

Ragna:-"Will SOMEBODY please tell me what's going on?." T\_/T

Litchi:-"Ragna,the candy the professor just offered you contained a very,very,VERY powerful sleeping pill." o_/o

Ragna:-"You can't be serious!?" O_O

_**/-"That could explain it." o\_/o Growled Hinata at what would happen to her brother figure/child crush.\**_

Kokonoe:-"Heh heh heh. You saw right through me,Litchi you fox. Yeah,that's right. I put a sleeping pill in there. Oh,not just any sleeping pill! This shit would knock the Black Beast out! It's,ah,quite strong." *\u/*

Ragna:-"You've got to be kidding?!." O_O

Gankoutsou:**-"HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT!?."** O\_/O

Noel:-"Miss Kokonoe. What were you going to do to Mr. Ragna the Bloodedge after you put him to sleep?." o\_O

(Every XXX is replaced with sound bytes from Ragna's move set in the audio here)

Kokonoe:-"Ah,yes,well,no reason not to tell you. First,I intended to take his XXX/Inferno Divider and put it in a XXXX/Carnage Scizzors. Maybe a little XXX/Gauntlet Hades too? My goodness,I can only imagine what his XXXXX/Dead Spike will XXX/Hell Spike!." o\V/o

**_/"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?." O/O Kushina shouted. "HOW SHE DARED TO DO 'THAT' TO MY BABY?! T\_/O."\_**

Noel:-"WH-WH-WH-WHAT!? O/O How could you sto-op so low? That's...totally unfair!." TT\n/TT

Gankoutsou:**-"...I'M LIKING THAT GIRL,SHE HAVE MY SEX TASTE TOO!." ^V^**

_**/-"INDEED,PAL. INDEED." **__**Kyubi-Kurama Said. **_^U^\

Kokonoe:-"Like I care. Keep dreaming,kid. I'm gonna make Ragna MINE." .\v/.

Litchi:-"Ragna is MINE!." ,\_/,

Noel:-"Don't speak of him as if he's merely an object!." T_T

Luna:-"Just shut up,you skanky old hags!." ·\_/·

(Together)

Litchi:-"Who are you calling an old hag!?." -\_/- #

Kokonoe:-"Oh, I better not have just heard what I think I heard!."o\_/O

Noel:-"Me,an old hag!?." T\_/T

Noel:-"I've had enough! ,\_/. I'm going to make one thing clear to all of you...Ragna the Bloodedge...is already...is already MY husband!." ,\u/,

Ragna:-"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAT?!." O/O

Gankoutsou:**-"AH C***!." O_O**

_**/-"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?." O_TT Sasune exclaimed. -"Naru-Koi,HOW COULD YOU!?. TT_TT\**_

Rachel:-"How dare you,Ragna! You could have me as your wife! Why?!." ¬\u/¬#

Ragna:-"YOU,stay out of this! You're just making things worse!." o\_/o

Luna:-"What the hell are you blabbering about,you shriveled old prune? Explain yourself!." O\_/O#

Noel:-"I took the liberty of going to city hall and filing our marriage registration! I am now OFFICIALLY the Bloodedge!." ^\v/^

_**/-"LET ME GO AT THE B****!." .\_/.# Roared both Sasune & Katsumi while being holded by their scared familiars.\**_

Ragna:-"MARRIAGE REGISTRATION?! How the hell did you do that?!." O_o

Kokonoe:-"Yeah,OK,Fine. What about the seal? There's no way you've got Ragna the Bloodedge's stamp!." ,\_/,#

Noel:-"Oh,that...Well...I had a friend in the armament division make me one..." ¬u¬

Ranga:-"What?! Doesn't the Librarium have more important things to be doing?!." O\_/o

(Makoto,Nirvana and Lambda bust on the scene)

Rachel:-"Oh my. It seems we can look forward to some,ah,interspecies mingling..." o_o

_**/-"...Things are gonna get more wild..." O_o Itachi whispered with some small fear.\**_

Makoto:-"You're Ragna? Wow! You're so hot!." *u*

Lambda:-"Ragna located. Intense attraction...confirmed. Expression of love...initiated." *v*

Nirvana:-"..." */*

Makoto and Lambda leap at Ragna,crushing him beneath their supple,young bodies. He lets out a muffled scream of agony.

Noel:-"You...you...you shameless hussies! Need I remind you that Ragna the Bloodedge is MY husband?!." -\_/-#

With cold,robotic purpose,Nirvana slowly extends her arm in front of Noel. Her hand opens. Resting in the palm of her hand is the remnants of a slip of paper...All that is left of Noel's marriage certificate.

Noel:-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My marriage registration!. TT_TT"

_**/-"YES,HE'S FREE!." ^\V/^ Shouted both the Namikaze-Uzumaki & Uchiha heiress happily.\**_

Gankoutsou:**-"YES,YOU'RE FREE ONCE AGAIN,BRO. LET'S CELEBRATE!." ^\U/^** (Puts Song:Let's Celebrate By Kool & The Gang and dances to it's rymthe.)

Rachel:-"Delightful! So they can affect even her! The Spectacles of Eros are more powerful than I could possibly imagine!." *\u/*

With the same cold purpose,Nirvana extends her other arm. Gripped in the hand is...

Rachel:-"Oh my...Is that...a detonator?." o_o

Ragna:-"WHAT THE-!." O_O (Gankoutsou,STOP THE GODDAWN MOTHERF***ING SONG!. O\_/o)

Gankoutsou:**-"NEVAR,YA BITCH! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAR!." O\V/O**

Nirvana:-"..." *\v/*

Her only answer is to press the red button atop it. The sound of explosions fills the air.

Kokonoe:-"Oh! Ah yes! The sweet sound of multiple explosive detonations! I LOVE the smell of explosions in the morning! And I do believe they are coming from the direction of Kagutsuchi City Hall! NYA~!." *u*

Noel:-"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? No! I won't be able to submit one of my duplicate marriage registrations!." T_T

Luna:-"You actually have more of them?! You conniving little bitch!." o\_/o

Litchi:-"You got the Librarium to make you a fake seal...That's pretty sad. Impressive... but sad." -u-

Lambda:-"Analyzing subject. Dignity...undetectable. Mammary glands...below detectable parameters." *_*

Makoto:-"There's no way that Ragna could possibly fall for someone like Noel. She's not even an adult yet." -\v/-

_**/-"Serves ya right,bitch." ¬\v/¬ Grineed Sasune. -"YES,Take That,ASSHAT!." o\u/o Shouted Katsumi.\**_

Noel:-"Wh-Why is everyone ganging up on me? It's so unfair...It's just that...I...I fell in love with Ragna the Bloodedge..." TTuTT

Jin:-"Excuse me,but what did you just say...?." O\_/o

Hakumen:-"For your own good,you had better not said what I think you just said." ·\_/o

Hazama:-"You just HADN'T said THAT phrase!,DIDN'T YOU!?." O\n/·

(Jin,Hakumen & Hazama enters,music Let's Celebrtate stops like interrupted-stopped old disc)

_**/-"OH.C***!." O_O Kakashi and the men of the room had green faces. -"I think I'm gonna puke." *ñ*\**_

Ragna:-"Jin?!,Hakumen?! AND EVEN TERUMI?!." O_O

Rachel:-"My goodness! This is...both unexpected and...pleasing." o_/O

Jin:-"You seem to be surrounded by a great number of beautiful women. Perhaps you can explain the meaning of all this..." o\_/O

Hakumen:-"If this is what I think it is,then all hell shall break loose..." O\_/o

Hazama:-"Raggy,Rags,Ragna...I just CANNOT believe THIS,Tell me that this ISN'T TRUE!." ·\_/·

Ragna:-"Hey! Not you too?! And what's with your eyes? They're...heart-shaped...?!." OñOU

Rachel:-"What madness is this!? Is sexual preference little more than a simple bump in the road for the Spectacles of Eros?!...Although in the ultimate analysis,I rather doubt that Jin,Hakumen & Terumi's feelings toward Ragna required much...modification." O_O

(Saya/The Imperator,Tsubaki & Arakune appears)

Saya:-"HAZAMA!. I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU THAT RAGNA NII-SAMA IS ONLY MINE! I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU ALL AND THEN MAKE WITH HIM A HEIR TO THE THRONE!." O\_/o

Tsubaki:-"Ragna The BloodEdge,By the power given to me by the Zero Squad,I'll herebly name you MY HUSBAND!." o\u/o

Arakune:-" N-N A A A! Z-Z- S- L- M- E!." \v/

(Taokaka,Bang & Carl appears through the window)

Taokaka:-"NYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H! RAWGNA,WE'RE GOING TO HAVE LOTS & LOTS OF KIDS!." ^u^

Bang_-"YOU DARED TO TAKE MY LOVE AWAY FROM ME,YOU SHALL BE CRUSHED BY MY YOUTHFUL POWER!." .\_/·

Carl:-"RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!. HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY SISTER ADA FROM ME!?. WHAAAAA!." TT_TT

Ragna:-"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAT!?." O\ñ/O

Gankoutsou:-"HOW THE F*** COULD THIS GET WORSE!?...OH C***!. WHAT HAD I DONE!?. O 0 O

Jin:-"You horrible pack of harpies,don't you DARE touch my brother! Get out of my way,or I'll cut you to pieces!." ·\_/·

Hakumen:-"You DARED to commit the most evil sin of this world,so I shall annithilate you all and then take what is rightfully mine's!." .\_/.

Hazama:-"You ALL FOLLS! RAGNA IS ONLY MINE,NOT YOURS,NOT THEIR'S,BUT ONLY MINE,MINE AND MINE!." ·\_/.

Rachel:-"Oh dear!." ·_·

Rachel's danger sense springs to life,and the vampire leaps through the nearest window. Not a moment too soon...

Jin:-"Yukianesa!." o\_/O

Hakumen:-"Kokujin Ougi:AKUMETSU!." O\_/o

Hazama:-"OUROBOROS!." ·\_/o

Saya:-"MURAKUMO UNIT:ACTIVATE!." ·\_/·

Tsubaki:-"Izayoi!." o\_/·

Arakune:-"HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!." o\_/o

Taokaka:-"TAKE THIS,BOOM BOOM ATTACK!." O\_/O

Bang:-"BANG'S SORROWFUL KICK OF PAIN!." O\_/.

Carl:-"Take This! Laetablis Cantata!." o\_/o

Noel:-"OH HELL NO! VALKERYE VEIL!." .\_/.

Makoto:-"I'M WITH YA! PLAAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEET CRUUUUUUUUUUSHEEEEEEEEEEEEER !." .\v/.

Lambda/Nu:-"RAGNA IS MINE! THE GREAT RESTRICTION # 666 RELEASED! DIMENSIONAL INTERFERENCE FORCEFIELD DEPLOYED! FROM BEYOND THE REALM OF SCORCE & BURN,I CALL UPON THE EARTHLY SWORD TO BRING RUIN UPON MY ENEMIES! PERISH!." *\_/*

Litchi:-"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!." .\_/O

Nirvana:-"..." *\n/* (She makes her Astral Heat)

Luna:-"YOU SHALL NOT TAKE RAGNA AWAY FROM LUNA!." .\_/o

Kokonoe:-"TAGER,COME HERE AND CRUSH THOSE THAT WANTS 'MY' RAGNA!." o\_/.

(Tager with Relius & Ignis comes from the wall)

Tager:-"UNDERSTOOD,TAKE THIS YOU ALL!." -\_/-

Relius:-"BLOODEDGE! YOU HAVE CORRUPTED BOTH THE IMPERATOR & ADA INTO THIS,YOU SHALL PAY! LET'S GO,IGNIS,DEAR!." O\_/O

Ignis:-"...DIE...!" *\n/*

Ragna:-"F**************************************************************************CK!." TT\_/TT

Gankoutsou:**-"END OF DAYS,BITCHES! BWA HAR HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!." O\W/O**

(Large explosions just off the corner of the screen)

_**In the end the reactions were:**_

_**Mostly shock,disbelfve and envy from the guys and from the womans...they gived some of the girls envious stares.**_


	3. Rebel II:Mtgs,Mres,And Allies

**Naruto BloodEdge**

**Cross/X-Over:** **Naruto & BlazBlue.**

**Synopsis/Plot:** _**No One Knows About Ragna's Parents As His Past BEFORE Being Founded By Cecila, But...What If He Was A Neglected & Forsaken Naruto That Ran Away?...The Answer: Konoha Is PWNED & OWNED. Adopted/ReMaked From Haseo55's Story: 'Naruto The BloodEdge'.**_

**Pairing(s):**_Ragna/Naruto X Harem: Rachel, Kokonoe, Platinum/Luna, Noel, Nu/Lambda, Saya, Makoto, Taokaka, Tsubaki, Cecila, Katsumi, Satsune, Mai & Female Kyubi/Kurama._  
_Jin X Shion & Karin._  
_Hakumen X Hinata & Nirvana/Ada._  
_Jubei X Phantom/Nine/Konoe._  
_Arakune/Lotte Carmine X Litche Faye-Ling._  
_Carl X Hanabi._

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. BlazBlue Is Of Ark System Works.

**Rebel II-2:** Meetings, Memories And Alliances Pt. 1

=E/O: Sorry, I Wasn't Able To Complete The Chapter, So I'm Dividing This On Various Parts.=

**|Ragna's Memories|**

"I can't believe this," Began a shocked Minato watching as how his...son was knocked out as some of Ragna's friends were watching him, it all began with Ragna and CO heading towards Tetsu no Kuni since they heard that the Akatsuki and some NOL forces were there, but then when they arrived at the same time just as Katsumi, who had defeated Pain =E/O: DON'T WORRY, Ragna And Nagato WILL Fight Later!= Then Danzo had went mad and tried to rebel, but he was crushed by Ragna (who was revealed to be his lost son Naruto much to everyone's shock) with Satsune (who went to kill the old fool to avenge her familiars who died on the Uchiha Massacre sans Mikoto and Itachi) and Rachel, but then Kisame, Tobi and Relius (who came for curiosity) appeared and tried to take the weakened fighters, but then Valkenhayn, Nu/Lambda, Carl with Nirvana, Bang alongside Tsubaki, Jin, Noel, Tager, Makoto and Jubei arrived and helped Ragna and the others, which ended with Kisame's death and Tobi and Relius retired, but the former declared the 4th Shinobi War, but sadly Ragna was knocked out too, and Inoichi decided to use his clan techniques to watch Ragna's memories;

Which lead to everyone watching in shock as how Ragna/Naruto leaved the village, then he was kidnapped and experimented, his first meeting with Saya and Jin, how they were saved by Jubei, living in the church with Celica, how they were a "perfect family" 'till Saya fell ill, and Ragna tried to heal her and began ignoring Jin, much to the latter's anger and hatred. And things went different 'till October 10th...

"Nii-san...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Saya shouted hugging happily a shocked Ragna, who then began to cry remembering how his FORMER family forsaked him,

**("...I'm sorry, sochi..." Cried a remorseful Kushina watching her son's suffering on his birthday)**

"Nii-san? Why are you crying, Nii-san?"

"...I-I..."

"Don't cry. You'll always be here for me, right? I'll be here for you too"

"...Y-yeah," Ragna grinned in a fake way with tears on his eyes

"Nii-san, I don't want to see you cry..."

'Saya...I...can't stop...damn tears...' Ragna through while crying at feeling those emotions again.

"Nii-san, what does...what does a kiss feel like?"

"..."

"...Haha, no! Not on my cheek! That tickles! Haha! I meant...on my lips"

**("W-wha-!?")**

"It's so nice out today, Nii-san...Haha! What? It's not that hot, silly"

"Maybe..."

"Nii-Sama, do you think we'll always stay like this? Just you, me, and Jin-Nii?...Don't laugh! I'm being serious! Hmph!"

"Sorry, but...don't worry, we'll always be together...'tteba-!?"

"...But Nii-Sama, Jin-Nii has been acting wierd lately...I'm worried about him...Do you know what's wrong?"

"..." Ragna then begun to curse himself for ignoring Jin in a way similar to how THEY had ignored him as more tears appeared on his eyes...

"Nii-Sama...you're crying again..."

He was sure he had long stopped remembering those memories back at Konoha, but he still couldn't stop crying for some reason, but was surprised when Saya, despite her weakness, kissed him...on the lips... "Nii-san...I love you..."

"...S-saya...heh, thanks..."

**("WHAT THE?!" Screamed Katsumi, watching as that memory suddently was replaced by one that had a burning church on it, and inside there was Ragna, who lost his right arm and Jin, who was carrying a sword and behind him there was a ghost-like figure)**

"Jin...take Saya...and run! Do it now...!"

Ragna puts all of his strength into those last words.

"Why would I, Rags?" Ragna meekly looks up at Jin, while lying on the ground with only a single arm. Instead of Jin running back toward the church to save Saya, he only sees an insidious grin.

Then a voice of coldness with killing intent said: "It's all your fault, Nii-SAN...!"

Ragna was confused and in intense pain at the same time. "W-what the hell ar-re you talking abo-out?!"

A maniacal laugh followed Ragna's question. A man with spikey green hair appeared behind Jin.

**("...Terumi" Growled Satsune remembering the encounter she had with the green haired man before the Kage-Summit)**

"Well...you've become quite boring, Rags. I don't know why I'm still talking to you if the only thing you're going to do is scream and curse your ass off. Well...I guess this is good-bye and don't worry, I'll take goooooooood care of the brats for you!"

Before Ragna knew it, he fell unconscious from all the intense pain running through every inch of his body.

**("THAT BASTARD!" Roared Katsumi, wanting to kill the troll for what he had done, but she was being restrained by Minato, who secretely wanted to kill Terumi too. Then the memory changed and showed Ragna's meeting with Jubei, the latter training him with Rachel appearing from time to time until his training was complete, then how Ragna took the Jacket and the BloodScythe from the Church's remains, him then destroying the NOL bases and winning the SS-Rank much to everyone's shock, and then how Ragna went to Kagutsuchi to destroy the cauldron there, but...)**

"This is odd, Sneaking around aside, I can't feel anyone's presence here...Normally the soldiers would be surrounding me by now, plus, there was no Anti-Beast Barrier. Is this a trap- Whoa!"

A sword made of ice suddenly embedded itself near a pillar.

"What the? An ice sword? *gasp*...*growl* JIN!" screamed Ragna as his voice echoed throughout the cathedral in the empty Novus Orbis Librarium (NOL) Branch of the 13th Hierarchical City: Kagutsuchi.

Ragna now weared a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots.

His opponent is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wears the NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves.

He is Kisaragi Jin, a Major and 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron Commander of the NOL.

He is also Ragna's little brother.

But in this case, family doesn't mean even bullshit, as Ragna grabbed his blade/scythe and leapt at Jin, who calmly took out his katana.

**("EH!? T-that's..." Spoked out in surprise A upon remembering that said man appeared on the Kage Summit and on Ragna's memories too.)**

The Blood-Scythe clashed with Yukianesa as Jin blocked each of Ragna's strikes, making a clashing sound before they were caught in a deadlock, Ragna with a scowl and Jin with a smirk, and both then jumped back, releasing their weapons from the lock.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ragna snarled.

"Come on! Is that any way to greet someone?" Jin asked tauntingly, "Hahaha, looks like you haven't changed at all...Nii-San..."

"Jin, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Ragna cracked his body threateningly.

**"BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM!"** Roared Gankoutsou in his head.

"Whoa there nii-san, you're askin' for quite a bit." Jin said, putting his hands up, "I have to say though, there's enough money on your head to buy out a small country. A whole lot of vigilantes looking for 'Ragna the Bloodedge'."

"What's it to you?" Ragna asked, seeing a look of insanity on his brother's face.

"Ahh, but don't worry. I won't let anyone else touch you, You're all mine."

**("...O...K...that IS CREPPY...!" Muttered an pertubated Minato as both Kushina and Katsumi looked disgusted at that.)**

=E/O:...I'm Also Disgusted At That Remark...=

"You always did have that creepy yaoi brother-complex, little brother." Ragna grumbled, as Gankoutsou laughted her own ass off at the grumble, then as ragna had shaked his head, he raised Blood-Scythe, "Looks like you'll need punishment. **CARNAGE SCIZZORS!"**

Ragna performed a dashing sword strike, followed up by slashing the ground upwards, releasing two spikes of dark energy, but Jin, who was a little pissed-off at the yaoi remark, slashed through the attacks with his katana and laughed.

"Ahaha! Yes, that's it. I'd almost forgotten this feeling...To think that we'd meet like this again...that I'd have the chance to 'kill' you again!"

Ragna said angrily, "I will never forgive you!"

"Hehehe...Enough nostalgia, Let's kill each other, nii-san!"

"Damn you!** DEAD SPIKE!"** Ragna roared, unleashing a wave of dark energy in the form of the Black Beast's head.

"You're so stupid, nii-san." Jin said as he stabbed the ground with his sword, utilizing his Nox Nyctores of ice to entrap the attack in an attack of ice called Arctic Dungeon.

Ragna jumped back, "What the?!"

**("U-UNBELIEAVBLE!" Gasped Mei, that power over ice maked the Hyoton Clan look like kindergarden at comparasion,)**

"Yukianesa's power, experience it first hand!" Jin said as he sheathed his sword, making the ice attack shatter and dispelling the Dead Spike attack as he takes the NOL prayer pose, before doing an Ice Cart against his brother.

"Why you!" Ragna growled, using his Hell's Fang attack to counter Jin, before using another Carnage Scizzors to which Jin blocked once again with a shout of "Nii-SAN!"

"Why so mean brother?" Jin said in a sad way.

"Hey, shut up and attack already Jin!" Exclaimen an annoyed Ragna.

**RAGNA=THE=BLOODEDGE VS JIN=KISARAGI**

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!**

**REBEL 1**

**ACTION!**

"In the name of Kisaragi,"

Jin struck, stabbing Ragna with nine quick circular freezing quickdraw slashes before settling in a Battojutsu stance.

**"SETSUBA-"**

In the moment Jin disappeared, with almost a hundred slash marks appearing all over Ragna, making him cry out and fall to the ground as Jin reappeared.

**"GENHIEIGEKI!"** he finished, sheathing his blade.

**("I-I barely saw him...!" Said Itachi shocked at how fast were those cuts, even to him 'J-just how strong they truly are...!')**

"Why you little-!" Ragna growled in pain.

"Let me finish you now, and end your misery!" Jin cried in joy as he materialized multiple ice sword projectiles and fired at a downed Ragna.

But Ragna was playing possum and rolled away to dodge the projectiles. Jin growled and used his "ice car" attack, but Ragna activated his distortion drive.

**"INFERNO DIVIDER!"** Ragna shouted, catching Jin with a sword slash uppercut infused with dark energy, now making him cry out in pain.

A few punches and an ax kick in midair later, Ragna activated his distortion drive to finish Jin.

"You're *SMACK* just *PCH!* an obstacle *SLASH* on the way, so *AX!* JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!" Ragna roared, using an overhead slash infused with dark energy to finish Jin, who tried to block with an ice shield, but it was useless as he was sent flying into a pillar.

**("That's gonna leave a mark..." Muttered Oonoki in pity with his grand-daughter gaping at the strenght Ragna had, and how brutal he become with each fight.)**

**DISTORTION FINISH!**

**RAGNA WIN!**

**JIN LOSE!**

"Come on, Jin! Get up!" Taunted Ragna, "Is that all you can do?"

"SO MUCH FOR THE ORDER'S BITCH!" Trolled Gankoutsou

"Hurgh-gah!" Jin moaned

"...This Isn't over yet Jin. I'm not gonna finish you off just yet. I still have questions that only you can answer. But, I got bigger fish to fry right now, so how about you just stay there and we'll continue this chat later?..." Ragna assured him, and then took the nearby elevator down under the NOL Branch.

**|The Gate|**

"You're finally here. This brings memories, Kuromi Kemono (Black Beast)."

Ragna finally arrived at the Gate housing the Cauldron, but frowned when he noticed someone else near there, and shivered from the pressure coming from the white-clad figure.

The figure has long bright blue hair is tied at the mane, a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all, and wearing semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakuma present, ballooning pants common in samurai, and his armored sections feature fully functional crimson eyes with slit pupils. Set on his back his a nodachi that is Nox Nyctores: Interfectum Malus: Ookami.

**("Wait a sec!" Exclaimed Kiba, "WASN'T THAT DUDE WITH THE DOBE WHEN HE CAME HERE!")**

"Huh?...Just...JUST Who OR WHAT the hell are you?!" Ragna asked, confused, finding it scary that the armored samurai has no face at all and shook a bit.

**"OH F***!"** Gankoutsou cursed, not expecting HIM to appear to soon,

"I was waiting for you here, to settle things once and for all." Said the figure.

"W-what?!" Ragna said, pointing his sword at him, just as the ground suddently trembled from the masked samurai's power, scaring Ragna.

"Ware wa Kuu...Ware wa Kou...Ware wa Jin! Ware wa hitofuri no tsurugi ni te, subete no tsumi wo karitori, aku wo metsu. Wagana wa Hakumen! Oshitemairu! _{I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen! The end has come!}_" the now revealed Hakumen chanted, now unleashing his power as Ragna's eyes widened in shock.

_'Hakumen of the Six Heroes?! Ah crap!'_ Ragna thought in panic, but got into his fighting stance, now ignoring his fear, "Just try it if you can, you masked bastard!"

**RAGNA=THE=BLOODEDGE VS HAKU=MEN**

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!**

**REBEL 1**

**ACTION!**

A few seconds later, Ragna was still standing in front of Hakumen, trembling.

"What's wrong Kuromi Kemono?" Hakumen asked, "Your legs are trembling."

"Oh yeah?"

Ragna finally charged, intent on ending the fight quickly, but was instead thrown around like a ragdoll thank to Hakumen's Drive, Zanshin. He tried to attack again, but got two kicks for his trouble, sending his body back in pain.

**("W-what THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!" exclaimed an scared Katsumi with all the Jinchurikis and even their Bijus in fear of Hakumen's ruthless counters and power.)**

=E/O: And Hakumen's Barely At 20%-ish percent Of His FULL Power...IN THE F***ING GAMES! O_OU=

"Don't disappoint me." Hakumen demanded as Ragna kipped back up.

"I'll show you disappointing!" Ragna shouted, "CARNAGE SCI-"

Ragna rushed in with his Distortion Drive attack, but just as he thought he hit with his attack, Hakumen erected a large version of his Drive Zanshin for his Distortion Drive counterattack.

"Too slow! **KOKUUJIN OUGI;-**"

When Ragna's attack hit Hakumen's Zanshin, Hakumen stuck with a Battojutsu attack.

**"-YUKIKAZE!"**

"Gah!"

Ragna went flying as Hakumen keep attacking.

**"KISHUU! EMMA! HOTARU! TSUBAKI!"**

"Damn it!" He moaned before, "Whoa!" luckily going back to the ground and avoided Hakumen's Zantetsu strike, yet, he was almost knocked out!

"What's wrong? " Hakumen snapped as he pointed his sword at Ragna, frustrated, "Why won't you fight for real- Wha?"

Hakumen fell to his knee, crutching his chest as a magic circle appeared around him.

"A casual interruption?" Hakumen growled, "Don't you dare get in my way, Grimalkin!" the leader of the Six Heroes roared as he interrupted the magic circle, and then went agaisnt Ragna, "So...the gates of hell still aclaims for your soul, huh Kuromi Kemono?"

**"HOW DARE YOU!"** The REAL Black Beast roared, pissed off big time. **"RAGNA, DON'T FUCKING HOLD BACK!"**

"...Tch." Ragna smirked for a second before getting serious, "...I DIDN'T want to use "It"..."_ (Yet!)_ he mentally added "But...**Dai roku roku roku kosoku kikan kaiho, jigen kansho kyosu hojin tenkai, BureiBuru, Kido!****_ {The Great Restriction # 666 Released, Dimensional Interference ForceField Deployed! BlazBlue, KIDO!}_**" Ragna said and unleashed the azure grimoire. "LET'S GO, YOU MASKED SONNUVA'BITCH!"

**("So...T-that's the BlazBlue...!" Remembered Katsumi as she and the others went surprised at how the Black Beast' power affected Ragna 'till his right arm was a claw of darkness, his weapon shined red as blood and lastly a demon wing of darkness appeared on his shoulder.)**

For one split-second, a 'MASSIVE' tick-mark appeared on Hakumen's face, before it became blank...

"Activating Enhacement" Said Ragna recovering 50% of his power.

"My duty is to destroy all evil from this world," Said Hakumen as he began to use Kokuujin Ougi: Shippu, "AND I'LL BEGAN WITH YOU!"

"Today, right here, right now," Began Ragna preparing his Astral to block Hakumen's attack before unleashing Blood-Scythe's real form **"I'll teach you..."**

**("WHAT THE-?!" Screamed Tenten, surprised at Ragna's REAL form of his weapon "HOW DID HE GET THAT!?")**

**"That there's not hell,"**

**"Kokuujin Ougi: Mugen..."** Muttered Hakumen before they clashed their weapons in a unbelievable way that made even the Bijus gap. =E/O: Just Think Of The Clash That Ragna & Hakumen Had During The True-Perfect Ending.=

"Evil, perish!" Roared the white void as he and bloodedge continue to clash before he was brought to the defensive by Ragna's final part of his astral.

**"...But only darkness..."** Ragna muttered getting ready to strike his last attack agaisnt the leader of the 6 heroes.

And said hero prepared Kokuujin Ougi: Akumetsu as he scoffed and said, "You're darkness Kuromi Kemono,"

"Take This!" As the attack hitted, Hakumen came ready to use his attack, but...

**" . .YET!"** Ragna roared as he used carnage scizzors followed up by a soul eater to break Hakumen's barrier, making said warrior gasp in shock,

_**["What?! IMPOSIBLE?!" Both Hakumen and Kyubi shouted in pure shock.]**_

"This is...**THE AZURE GRIMOIRE!"** The BloodEdge said using Devoured By Darkness on his silver armored opponent.

"See ya," Ragna responded and ripped him up by his neck, "Let darkness consume you, shatter." He said doing the "Devoured by darkness" on hakumen, lasting a bit longer, hitting his armor/body ninety-nine times; followed only by an explosion. Ragna had dropped him, the azure had automatically sealed itself and he had ALMOST passed out.

**DISTORTION FINISH!**

**RAGNA WIN!**

**HAKUMEN LOSE!**

"K-kuso, I can't use it fully yet!"

**"GOOD WORK, KIDO. YOU USED UP TO 3 TAILS WORTH MY POWER WITHOUR BEING CORRUPTED AND DEFEATED HAKUMEN AT 20%, WHICH IS NOT A NORMAL THING AT ALL!"** Concratulated Gankoutsou.

**|Sheol Gate|**

"Tch. It has already been activated...this might get troublesome,"

**("*Chuckles* "Finally, someone understands," Shikamaru muttered while smirking, ignoring the glares of the others)**

Flying from the Cauldron and landing in front of Ragna is a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade, and wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end, and an eyepatch over her right eye that is her own Azure Grimoire.

She is the 13th Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Murakumo Unit, Nu-13.

**("Eh?" Muttered Hinata, surprised at the familiar look between the girl at the memories and the other one she saw.)**

"Loading-loading-loading-loading-complete..."

"What a pain in the ass." Ragna muttered as Nu's soulless eye came to life upon seeing Ragna, and her face lit up with joy

"Ahh! It's Ragna~!" Nu squealed, "Long time no see! What is this, the fourth time, right?"

**("...What the-!?" Mikoto muttered, before smirking "So, Ragna got himself a fan, huh?" 'BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!^^')**

'Technically third.' Ragna's eyes twitched as he mentally corrected Nu.

"Are you mad 'cause we couldn't talk the last few times? It's all right, 'cause I've got a body that can move and talk now, see?" Nu teased as she danced around Ragna

"Just shup up!" He interrupted her, "I...have come to destroy you, we have nothing to talk about!"

Nu stood a few moments silent before she began to laugh, startling Ragna.

"Or perhaps, prefer it went the same way as last time?" Nu asked, "You, you remember how you hurt me before? You attacked so suddenly. It really hurt a lot. My blood sprayed out because I bled a whole bunch, really!" Nu said, her tone never changing, "But, you know,"

"Know what?" Ragna demanded.

"It felt good didn't it,' Nu began

"Urusai _{Shut up}_..." Ragna whispered

"...when Nu's body was so close when we're together, didn't it?"

"URUSAI!"

"And...you were smiling."

"W-WHY YOU DAWNED-!?" Ragna roared as he finished healing the worst of his injuries, thanks to Gankoutsou. "With that face...with that voice...DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" He screamed as pain-full flashbacks from Saya appeared through his mind.

Nu was confused, "What do you mean, Ragna?"

"Just this." Ragna responded, pointing Blood-Scythe at Nu, "I tolded you to shut it, but you continued...and I'm here to destroy you. SO JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!"

Nu was shocked at Ragna's declaration, "Whaa! Ragna! Please don't! Nu finally Nu finally has a body! We can finally be together, but you-you-You're so mean!"

"I always made up my mind, and there's nothing you can do to change it, so prepare yourself!" Ragna taunted as he got into his fighting stance

Nu just looked at Ragna with an unreadable expression before whispering,

"I see. Murakumo, KIDO!"

A large sword descended from above, with Ragna recognizing it as the Nox Nyctores: Lux Santuctos: Murakumo. It stabbed itself on the ground behind Nu before it split into different part and attached itself to Nu. Now Nu is donning a futuristic sword-themed armor that features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind her in a wing-like formation, and a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Nu said a little menacingly, "Maybe you'll change your tune after something a little more...physical? So, how would you like it? Gentle or rough?"

"Neither thank you, because you'll have to kill me first! But if you think I'm gonna destroy the world, you've got another thing coming! YOU DAWNED!"

"Well then, let's start! COME HERE, RAGNA! LET ME COMFORT YOU!"

"WHY YOU-!"

**RAGNA=THE=BLOODEDGE VS -NU/V-13-**

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!**

**REBEL 1**

**ACTION!**

Ragna charged at Nu, jumping over the swords she sent along the sword. Nu then used her Drive, Sword Summoner, to attack Ragna in midair, but Ragna flipped over it and jumped off it to close the distance between him and Nu. Ragna slashed at Nu, but Nu use her "Act Parcer" skill to teleport, dodging Ragna's attack, with a whisper of "It's because you're slow~"

"NOT DONE YET!" Gankoutsou roared at the Murakumo, but Ragna just wanted now nothing else than the destruction of that copy of his sister.

**("He...he consider that girl...his sister rather than ME?!" Katsumi could only be in shock at the feelings of Ragna for Saya...)**

"DAWN YOU!" Ragna shouted as he used kicks in junction with his sword attacks, but Nu kept using Act Parcer to dodge each strike.

"You're too slow!~" Nu taunted, "But don't worry, Nu will do all the teasing!~"

"Why you!" Ragna snapped as he failed to connect his "Gauntlet Hades" attack.

"I intend to s**** you, MATEY! So here we go!" Nu said, as she attacked with Sickle Storm, running a scythe along the ground to Ragna, who rolled out of the way and jumped over Nu's Spike Chaser attack.

"Got you!" Nu cheered, unleashed her Distortion Drive, Calamity Swords, calling down several swords from above.

Ragna jumped back to avoid them, failing to notice that Nu was leading her into a trap as the attack ended.

"Like that'll work." Ragna said, preparing to use his Dead Spike attack to distract Nu so that he could hit her with a surprise Belial Edge to take her head off. Before he could, Ragna noticed that his body was heavy and looked down

"A Gravity Shield?!" Ragna panicked, "Since when did she-?!"

With a shrill yet playful laugh, Nu unleashed her Distortion Drive, summoning three portals in front of her to attack with Legacy Edge, firing on Ragna with a barrage of swords.

Ragna screamed in pain as he was slashed, skewered, and pierced with the continuous blades that reopened some of his wounds from the other battles. When the attack ended, Ragna fell to his knees near the entrance to the Cauldron, his body racked with pain as the beast within him trying to heal his wounds at a rapid rate.

"Now Ragna," Nu said as she floated towards her prey, "Let's go, so that we can become one~"

Nu was about use her Astral when suddenly, Ragna used the rest of his strength to quickly respond.

**"BLACK ONSLAUGHT!"**

"...Ragna, why do you hate Nu so much?..." Nu asked before Ragna began his Astral Heat on her,

Ragna stayed quiet for a moment before, "...Sorry, but you'll have to go..."

Ragna turned his sword into it's scythe form and slashed at Nu repeatedly, draining her health.

**"BLACK ZAGAN, NIGHTMARE EDGE,"**

Covered in darkness, Ragna thrusted forward with his sword in sealed form for the final stab to disintegrate Nu.

**"DESTRUCTION!"**

There was an explosion, and Ragna thought-NO, he HOPED that he won.

"D-did I got her?...", Suddenly, Ragna's danger sense (AKA, Gankoutsou In Panic) went haywire, cutting him off, "What the-?!"

And to complete and utter shock, Nu was standing in front of him, battered but still alive and smiling.

**("No way, it can't be!" Satsuki cried as she fell to her knees, her body succumbing to the shock, "Dammit! Why?!")**

"Why Ragna hate Nu so much...?" Nu asked him

"N-no way!" Ragna snarled as he slowly tried to get to his feet, but...the next thing Ragna knew, is that he was being bombarded from all sides by Nu's Sword Summoner Drive attacks.

"Ahhh!"

"And we fall into each other's arms~" Nu said as she ended her attack, and summoned her Astral Heat **"Dai roku roku roku kosoku kikan kaiho, jigen kansho kyosu hojin tenkai, sukaji to ban no ryouiki o koe te kara, watashi ha watashi no teki ni hametsu o motarasu tame ni chijou no ken yobikakeru! Hakai no ken, kido!** _**{The Great Restriction # 666 Released, Dimensional Interference ForceField Deployed! From Beyond The Realm Of Scorge And Burn, I Call Upon The Earthly Sword To Bring Ruin Upon My Enemies! Sword Of Destruction, KIDO!}**__"_

**"...N-NO...NOT AGAIN, DAMN-IT!"** Cursed Gankoutsou, obviusly hoping that ragna would win in the end...

**("S-sochi..." Kushina muttered almost falling to the ground from looking at her son dying, while Katsumi catched her...)**

Ragna whispered to himself, "Is this really as far as I can go?"

Then, Nu rushed at Ragna and wrapped her arms around her, just as her summoned sword went and-"Perish!"

...everything suddently went white...

**("Eh, Inoichi! WHAT HAPPENED!" Minato screamed at the Yamanaka who shaked his head not knowing himself too)**

"...Nii-Sama..."

His vision had faded to nothing but azure, then...he had opened his eyes and found himself underneath a shaded tree. He had brought his arm up to block the raining sun streams through the leaves from his eyes. He then had glanced over to see..."Oh hey...is that you...Saya...?" he said with a smile.

"Are you...feeling well, today?" No answer

"...So, what's up? Did Jin pick on ya' again?...Heh." Ragna said with a sad chuckle, but still no answer...

He yawned, "...Man I'm so tired...I don't know why, but I suddently feel sleepy..." He looked at her to see her looking said..."Do-...up-"

"Saya, what's wrong?" He asked her and she had only mouthed words with no audible sounds. "Sorry, but I couldn't hear you...will you say it again? Please?"

"...don't give up...Ragna Nii-Sama," she said.

"Huh," he questioned to himself. His vision didn't come back but his memories did. He had remembered how Nu summoned up her sword to kill his predecesor.

**"The Great Restriction # 666...Released, Dimensional...Interference...ForceField...Deployed ! BlazBlue, KIDO!"** Ragna said and unleashed the azure into its claw form and connected with the sword. He had shattered the sword just from the impact of the claw against it.

**("NANI?! H-HE JUST DEFIED FATE!" Said Neji as he, and everyone else, watched in shock the sword being destroyed.)**

Nu had dropped down from the sky, "Aw, Ragna why? Why don't you understand? Even through it's something so beautiful..."

"Sorry...but you will not trick me anymore! **BLOOD KAIN V2! KIDO!**" Ragna countered and, after activating his Distortion State, attacked Nu merciceliss as said Murakumo was currentely feeling a whole new world of pain that she never through possible.

"Ragna...stop...it hurts! I don't like it!" Nu pleaded but he dind't heard her as he continued his barrage.

"Sorry but-" "WHAT ABOUT MY LOVE?!" "-THIS WAS NEVER A MATTER ABOUT LOVE OR HATE!" He finished ignoring Nu's screams and he used his Carnage Scizzors on her, "...You're awful!"

**"CARNAGE!-"**

"...I don't want this..."

**"-SCIZZORS!"**

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" Nu screamed as the attack sent her flying a few meters where she went falling of...just where Ragna was waithing for her with his weapon on scythe form and covered in seithr.

"Sorry...but you'll have to go first..." Apologized Ragna before striking her, defeating the Murakumo for good...at least for now...

**ASTRAL FINISH!**

**RAGNA WIN!**

**-NU/V-13- LOSE!**

**"The Interface Was...Destroyed"** Announced an mechaniced voice as Ragna quicly regained his foot and stood quiet before turning back as a black-red, demonic wing appeared on his left side, but as quickly as it came, it went away.

=E/O: Ragna's Alternate/Astral Victory Pose, Don't Own...Sadly T_O=

"...Saya..." Was all that he said, as Gankoutsou stood there shocked for a minute, before grinning in joy...and shouting HOW happy she was that the cycle was FINALLY broken.

=E/O: Now I KNOW That Some Of You Are Pissed, HELL I'M PISSED AT MYSELF FOR NOT COMPLETING THIS! But Don't Worry, My School Year Is ALMOST Over, Just Wait Till July AND I SHALL PUT THE FULL VERSION!=


End file.
